SeDuCtOr EnEmIgO
by 0-0-RinoaHeartilly-0-0
Summary: Cap Final.LEMON.Sakura hereda la empresa d su padre,para su desgracia "o fortuna" el chico mas sexy del planeta intentara quedarse con el poder de Haruno's Company haciendole la vida imposible y teniendo hot moments con la pelirosa.Sasusaku and NaruHina.
1. Mi principe azul Mi enemigo?

Holaaaa bien he aquí una historia basada en Sasusaku donde estos serán enemigos pero a la vez se enamoraran asi espero les guste estará llena de lios amorosos, peleas, situaciones ejem comprometedoras en fin un beso y dejen Review please a ver si les gusta.

**Disclaimer** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto,

0000000000 – separar escenas

"pensamientos"

**Mi príncipe azul ¿mi enemigo?**

Sakura era la única hija del gran empresario Yukito Haruno, siempre lo tuvo todo, poder, belleza dinero, chicos y amistades, pero al cumplir los 18 años su padre se empezó a enfermar por lo que ella comenzó a prepararse para tomar su cargo ya que ella era huérfana de madre y no tenia mas hermanos, la empresa era algo muy especial para su padre pues llevaba años en años de generación en generación por el cual era su deseo mas desesperado el que su amada hija quedara como única heredera para su desgracia habían muchas personas viciosas involucradas, y muchos socios importantes que llevaban años a cargo junto al señor Haruno de la empresa lo que le otorgaba cierto poder para hacerse con ella. Pasaron varios años de preparación para la joven Haruno y su padre aun estaba muy enfermo iba de mal a peor, al cumplir los 21 años su padre murió quedando sola en el mundo pero con un único objetivo ser la dueña entera de la compañía Haruno.

Se aproximaba el día en que se haría un juicio para saber quien tomaría el mando, Sakura ya tenía 3 años preparándose arduamente en el ámbito empresarial aunque desde los 15 años había estado muy unida a este campo por lo que se le daba muy naturalmente, lo que no esperaba era una condición que le marcaria su vida.

000000000000000000000000000 En el apartamento de Sakura 0000000000000000000000000000

Era uno muy grande su padre se lo habia regalado un año atrás, estaba situado en uno de las mejores y más caras zonas de Tokyo, en un edificio muy hermoso y lujoso. El apartamento era verdaderamente grande y moderno, su cuarto era gigante tenia una pequeña sala en su recamara y un cuarto nada más para su ropa y demás accesorios.

-Hinata de verdad lo menos que quiero es ir a esa fiesta con viejos verdes hablando de negocios y política. Decía una pelirosa en ropa interior mientras buscaba en su gran closet de ropa un vestido para ponerse.

-Pero que hablas Sakura de eso gira tu vida, viejos babosos, dinero y política.- Dijo una linda chica de ojos claros mientras reía y leía una revista sobre la cama de su amiga.

-Por lo menos acompañame ¿si?.- decía Sakura mientras ponía cara de perrito chiguagueño.

-No puedo amiga de verdad hoy tengo una cita con Kiba….

-Pero ni siquiera te gusta!!!. – dijo Sakura con desesperación en sus ojos.

-Gracias por recordármelo ¬¬, CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA, pero a mi papa si o mas bien a mi papa le gusta que su papa es socio con el en su majestuosa empresa, tu mas que nadie sabes como se mueve esto.

-Mi papa nunca me obligo a salir con ningún chico, mas bien me pedia que dejara de salir con tantos.- ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse.- Bien creo que este es el vestido perfecto.- La pelirosa salió del vestuario y mostro un vestido rojo muy sexy, que le acentuaba las caderas, muy pegado, y el largo dos dedo mas arriba de las rodillas con un escote bastante pronunciado.

-Vaya quieres matar de un infarto a ese poco de viejos, pero me gusta es sexy pero a la vez reservado, ven yo te maquillo.

Las dos comenzaron a hablar de moda mientras Hinata la maquillaba, 5 minutos después Sakura estaba lista.- No sabes lo aburrido que será esto sin ti Hinata deséame suerte.

-Amiga ya veras que conoceras a un papasote esta noche.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa picara.

-No creo, siempre van muchas mujeres, recuerda que es una empresa de una revista de moda, pocos son los mero mero machos, los demás son ejem tu sabes.

-Nadie quita que llegue tu príncipe azul Sakura.

-Bien mejor me voy, recuerda después de tu cita te vienes a la casa para contarte detalles.

-Perfecto y cuidate del imbécil de ese tal Orochimaru que dijeron tus abogado que trata de proponer el cambio de presidencia.

-Tranquila yo se como manejarlo.

La pelirosa se despidió de su amiga y bajo hacia su limosina que la llevo hasta donde se efectuaría la fiesta. Salió muy elegantemente siendo esperada por miles de flash, Sakura era un gran icono de la moda siendo ella la casi dueña de una revista reconocida internacionalmente por su versatilidad en la industria de la moda.

-Bien aquí estas Sakura ahora compórtate.- la pelirosa comenzó a caminar entre la multidad muchos la veian y murmuraban, otras la veian con recelo, y otros mas jóvenes levantaban su copa y le guiñaban un ojo, quizás Hinata tenia razón y no seria tan aburrida como pensaba. Pasaba la noche y ya habia hablado con mucha gente importante de su empresa ganado confianza y respeto, también habia bailado con uno que otro joven guapo que se le acercaba, estaba muy cansada ya y sedienta asi que decidió ir por una copa pero en el camino alguien chocó contra ella.

-Auuuch…- gritó la pelirosa ante el pisotón de aquel despistado.

-Disculpeme de verdad no fu….- Pero las palabras de aquel chico se ahogaron al encontrarse con los ojos de Sakura.- Vaya Sakura Haruno discúlpame.

Sakura podía disculparlo de cualquier mal que le hiciera era el chico mas guapo y sexy que habia visto en mucho tiempo, vestia un traje muy elegante pero a la vez casual negro con minimas rayas blancas, tenia el cabello negro liso corto con mechos largo que caian en un perfecto y perfilado rostro, con ojos negros profundos y una sonrisa arrolladora, su estatura perfecta, y un cuerpo que a leguas sin tener que verlo desnudo se veía trabajado y muy bien formado.

-Tranquilo, no fue nada.- Dijo Sakura mostrándole sus encantos al dedicarlo una sonrisa que ruborizó un poco al moreno.

-Bien yo…este… ¿Quieres bailar? - Pregunto el chico.

-Claro por que no.- Dijo la pelirosa tomando las manos del moreno sintiendo un pequeño escalofríos ante este contacto, el delicadamente poso una de sus manos en la espalda de la Haruno y con la otra tomo una de las manos de la chica, tenían pocos minutos bailando cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre, el nombre de Sakura se oyó por lo alto. En el escenario el vicepresidente de la empresa la llamaba para que diera unas palabras a los invitados, la pelirosa dio una ultima mirada al chico quien le sonrió para luego cumplir con su deber, al finalizar comenzó a buscarlo como loca por todo el lugar pero no lo encontró, asi que sin el ya la fiesta no tenia sentido, salió en donde su limosina esperaba y se fue a su apartamento. Entro y fue directo al cuarto donde Hinata estaba viendo la televisión al parecer esperándola.

- Y BIENNN SAKURA CUENTA CUENTA. Dijo Hinata asi al instante en que su amiga abrió la puerta.

-Bueno que tenias razón encontré a mi príncipe azul pero ni siquiera super su nombre.- Dijo la pelirosa algo picada.

-Eso es típico, mi cita un fracaso, Kiba es muy dulce pero no hay química.

-Ya pasara ahora a dormir, estoy recansada.

Ambas se fueron a acostar, Sakura se tardo un poco mas mientras se quitaba el maquillaje y la ropa. Al entrar en su cama quedo profunda.

**Dia**** del juicio.**

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez segura confiaba en ella y en sus abogados, se habia vestido muy elegante tenia una falda algo corta y una chaleco de la misma tela y color que la falda su cabello largo y rosa estaba suelto, entro al salón donde se discutiría el caso para que sus abogados la pusieran al tanto.

-Bien señorita Haruno esta es la situación, Orochimaru es el hermano de un buen amigo de su padre el cual fue su socio legal por muchos años, a el se le otorgaba el derecho de poseer la empresa solo con una condición.

-¿Cual condición sería?- Pregunto Sakura.

- Bien se que suena algo ilógico y fuera de contexto, debido al siglo en que estamos pero fueron las leyes y políticas de la empresa al empezar y eso alegan nuestro oponente, que la persona que estuviera a cargo directamente con la empresa en este caso usted, debe estar….casada.

-¿QUE COSA?, es imposible mi padre se hizo cargo de esta empresa sin estar casado con mi mama.

-Por eso decimos que es algo ilógico, porque dice que si es un hombre no importa, pero si es una mujer debe estar consagrada en matrimonio sino el contrato será nulo y se condera al socio mas allegado.

- ¿En este caso Orochimaru?.-Decia Sakura oprimiendo su ira.

- No... El socio era el hermano de Orochimaru, pero este murió unos meses después que su padre, dejando como heredero a su hijo, Orochimaro es el tutor de su hijo y su representante pero en todo caso el dueño de la empresa seria su sobrino.

- ¿Como se llama? Quizas lo conozca.

- Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…No creo que lo conozca llego a Japon tras la muerte de su padre, seguramente estuvo aquí cuando mas pequeño, pero tiene tu misma edad.

-Ya veo, bueno pelearemos este caso, sino hare lo que sea pero no se quedaran con la empresa de mi padre.

- Tranquila señorita haremos lo imposible ahora vamos al magistrado ahí saludara por cortesía a nuestros oponentes y en unos minutos se dará inicio al juicio.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sucedia los antepasados eran crueles con las mujeres esto debía cambiar y haría lo imposible con quien se casaria y en que tiempo!, era injusto, la pelirosa seguía a su abogado hasta el salón donde vería a sus detestables y miserables contrincantes. "Sakura calmate" pensaba para ella misma. Se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaban dos personas que supuso serian sus enemigos pero su corazón dio un vuelco al fijarse quien era una de ella.

-Tu….

0000000000000000 Continuara 0000000000000000000000

Biennn aquí he terminado el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado me llego la idea a la mente y no perdí tiempo en escribirla obviamente es un SasuSaku pero con muchas intromisiones jejeje también otras parejas como NaruHina, etc, espero les guste de veras,


	2. Encuentros calurosos

**Autora: Disculpen el retrasoooo estaba de vacaciones en la playa jeje agarrando color e inspirándome un poco aquí esta el segundo cap espero les guste muchos besos**

**Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes **

**000000separacion de escenas**

"**pensamientos de los personajes"**

**(acotaciones mías)**

**2do Cap Seductor Enemigo**

**Encuentros calurosos**

Sakura estaba atónita ante la visión que tenia ahí estaba su príncipe el chico que había conocido en esa fiesta y le pareció la cosa más maravillosa que habían visto sus ojos, pero ahora resulta que sería su rival, su enemigo, ,su contrincante la persona que tendría que odiar.

-Bien Sakura…- Victor uno de sus abogados bajo la voz para que solo Sakura pudiera oírlo.- Seria muy educado y democrático que te mostraras algo…ejem…menos enfadada y más educada, hay que actuar con cautela.

Sakura reacciono casi al instante se acerco al pelinegro y le estrechó la mano mejor dicho le destripó la mano ( XD), Sakuke hizo una mueca de dolor y su tío Orochimaru lo vio con curiosidad.

-¿Todo bien Sasuke?.- Pregunto el hombre de oros finos y amarillentos

-Perfectamente tío.-Dijo Sasuke con una voz ahogada

Ambos se miraron intensamente y se soltaron la mano, la pelirosa se volteó y salió directo al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio. Tras 5 minutos Sasuke entro con Orochimaru y su abogado, este ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la pelirosa. El juez llego e hizo comenzar la sesión, los abogados de ambos bandos comenzaron a dar sus discursos defensores y atacantes, después de casi una hora discutiendo el tema, el jurado hizo llegar al juez su decisión y éste hizo el comunicado a la corte.

-Bien se ha llegado a una decisión unánime de acuerdo a la buen elaborada clausula de la empresa Haruno hecha hace 50 años atrás es imposible romper el contrato por lo que en un periodo de 1 mes se le da tiempo a la sucesora inicial en este caso la señorita Sakura Haruno de conseguir un marido y así tomar el cargo de la presidencia, de lo contrario la presidencia será tomada por el siguiente sucesor Sasuke Uchiha, sin nada más que acotar nos veremos en un mes se levanta la sesión.

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir, los abogados de Sakura le daban toques en la espalda en señal de animos, la pelirosa estaba devastada, ella era extremadamente feminista y no podría conseguir a un marido en tan poco tiempo era ilógico, si no tenia novio por miedo al compromiso 

menos un esposo, dio una mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke y su tio, el segundo parecía triunfante mientras el primero no tenia expresión alguna ambos salieron y Sasuke volteó a ver a la pelirosa quien le dedico una mirada de intenso odio , por lo que el moreno siguió su camino. Afuera del lugar le esperaba su típica limosina, llego a su casa sin animos, ya Hinata se habia ido a su hogar, por lo que ahora estaba sola, y triste, se dirigió al minibar de la sala y empezó a beber un poco de Vodka para desahogar las penas, seria un mes muy largo.

0000000000000000000 En casa de Hinata 00000000000000000000000000000

-Papa no me pidas que vuelva a salir con Kibaa no me gusta ese men es agradable pero no es mi tipo no llegare a nada con el es mi ultima palabra.

-Hinata, eso consagraría mejor nuestras relaciones su empresa es muy grande y la unión que ambos tenemos seria mas solida recuerda que hay mucha competencia.

-No me involucres en tus problemas me voy a mi cuarto adiós papa.

El padre de Hinata era muy estricto pero la chica de ojos color perla era muy directa y completamente decidida no se dejaba intimidar, esto fue gracias a la amistad de Sakura quien le enseño a ser mas fuerte antes era muy débil, sus novios jugaban con ella tuvo una adolescencia muy difícil hasta que conoció a Sakura en la Universidad, Actualmente trabajaba con su padre como gerente de ventas, tenia un gran puesto y era muy profesional estaba en el puesto en el que se sentía cómoda y no quería nada mas, su primo era el vicepresidente y la mano derecha de su padre, se la llevaban muy bien siempre la protegía y defendia de cualquiera que la lastimara, el y Sakura eran sus soportes, no tenia novio pero habia estado saliendo con varios chicos entre ellos Kiba,a quien veía más como un amigo que como cualquier otra cosa.

Hinata entro a su cuarto y tomo el teléfono para llamar a Sakura, para saber como le habia ido en su caso, pero nada que contesto se preocupo un poco pero seguramente la pelirosa estaba muy triste y decidió dormir, asi que ella hizo lo mismo.

00000000000000000000 En la empresa Haruno la mañana siguiente 000000000000000000000000

Sakura se paro con una gran resaca del piso de su sala se había quedado dormida completamente borracha, le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la mala noche que paso (dormir en el piso no era nada fácil), se levanto con dificultad, fue a su baño se duchó y vistió para ocupar su actual puesto momentáneo de presidenta en la empresa, se coloco una falda roja muy corta y pegada una blusa blanca de una tela transparentosa debajo de un chaleco rojo muy elegante y sexy, se hizo una cola en su larga cabellera rosa, tomo su maletín y decidió irse caminando, hacia un buen día y estaba a tiempo de llegar con calma. Se paró en un cafetín cerca y pidió un café negro para que la terminara de despertar, comenzó a caminar por las calles ajetreadas de Tokyo, la gente iba y venia como loca, la pelirosa después de haber caminado unos 25 minutos se dio cuenta que llego al gran edificio de su empresa, era muy moderno, tenía una gran pancarta que mostraba la imagen de la revista de ese mes con una rubia muy guapa, Sakura la vio y rio por debajo.- "Ino, por fin cumplió su sueño de ser modelo".- Sakura entro al edificio y muchos la saludaban con timidez, otros con 

confianza, tomo el ascensor y justo cuando se iba a cerrar alguien puso la mano y entró, era la persona que menos quería encontrarse Sakura.

-No podias tomar otro ascensor.-Dijo la pelirosa con ira hacia un moreno que la veía con una risa de autosuficiencia.

-El otro estaba en el piso 20, si hubiera sabido que estabas tu aquí para amargarme la mañana no me hubiera montado.

-Pues dejame decirte que tu me la amargas a mi que haces aquí!! Si mal no recuerdo aun no ha pasado un mes.

-Pues estoy tomando el puesto que por ahora me corresponde o sea el de mi padre.

-COMO? O sea aparte de que me engañas va…

-Te engaño?-Pregunto el moreno confundido.

-Claro coqueteas conmigo en la fiesta, bailamos y luego me quieres robar mi empresa!

-Disculpa pero bailamos si mal no recuerdo como 2 minutos, y casi siempre que saco a bailar a una chica no le cuento mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Sakura estaba furiosa asi que dijo unas quejas algo inentendibles y le dio la espalda al moreno.

-Eres una inmadura.- Dijo Sasuke algo irritado.

-Y tu eres un…un….SANGRON!!

Sakura le dio un pisotón a Sasuke que casi le amputa el dedo gordo y salió al abrirse las puertas del ascensor dejando a muchas personas con cara de ¿WHAT?O.O

La pelirosa se encerró en su oficina y pego un grito para liberar energía, mientras que el moreno caminaba medio cojo y se dirigía a su respectiva oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y miro por la ventana quitándose su elegante zapato y sobándose el dedo herido.

-Sera un mes interesante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La mañana paso veloz, Sakura veía por su puerta si Sasuke estaba cerca para no toparse con el cuando salía de su oficina y pensó que el moreno hacia lo mismo, en la tarde quedo en almorzar con su amiga Hinata y contarle todo, se encontraron a las 2 en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad y le conto todo lo sucedido desde el juicio hasta el pisotón.

-Vaya amiga no sabia que seria asi de grave es demasiado injusto demonios, malditos hombres machistas!

- Si amiga pero no hay tiempo de quejarse sino de actuar debo conseguir un ehh marido? Que mal se oye….

-Pues….algo…tus ex creo que no tienes muchos y los que has tenido quedaron muy dolidos eres una Casanova.

-Hinata por favor necesito empezar a encontrarme y salir con chicos.

-Si bueno puedo presentarte algunos amigos de mi empresa, son muy codiciados y con un buen puesto en la sociedad.

-Amiga ahora mas que nunca necesito de tu ayuda.

-Tranquila para eso estoy! Hoy empezare a hacer contactos y saldremos en la noche en una cita doble te parece?

-Cita doble? Tu con quien saldrás!.-dijo la pelirosa asombrada de la normalidad con que su amiga dijo que saldría con alguien puesto que era muy cerrad a salir con un chico de la noche a la mañana.

-Eso es una sorpresa, por cierto que te parece Neji mi primo?

-Estás loca Hinata!!tu primo me odia, recuerda la aventurita que tuvimos y luego le dije que no quería nada con el

-Cierto….bueno tengo un amigo que a lo mejor te gustara bastante nos veremos esta noche, sino hombres es lo que sobra.

Sakura no estaba animada pero haría todo por conservar la empresa que su padre con sacrificio hizo crecer. Sakura y Hinata se despidieron cada una a sus respectivos trabajos, para el alivio de Sakura su enemigo no estaba a la vista asi que entro a su oficina tranquila y pidió a su secretaria Tenten que convocara una reunión para el dia siguiente para discutir los temas del próximo tomo del mes de Junio. Sakura debía organizar a todas las reporteras, diseñadoras, fashionistas, modelos, etc, etc, para discutir el formato de la próxima revista, Sakura verdaderamente amaba su trabajo, casi siempre ayudo a su padre, y este casi siempre le dejaba el trabajo a ella y se encargaba el de la parte económica y administrativa.

La pelirosa termino como a las 5:45 de la tarde de organizar todos los papeles, aceptar algunos diseños, arreglar contratos con algunas empresas publicitarias y salió de su oficina, casi no quedaba nadie en ese piso solo su secretaria Tenten que al parecer también organizaba su escritorio se despidió cariñosamente de Sakura, quien antes de entrar al ascensor se acordó que dejo el teléfono en el escritorio de su oficina, Tenten aprovecho de tomar el ascensor y bajo, al salir de su oficina la pelirosa entro en el ascensor pero alguien lo paro antes de que se cerrara.

-Otra vez tu!

El moreno se sorprendió al ver a Sakura y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Creeme no fue apropósito

-Estoy empezando a pensar que si

-Hpm….

El moreno entro y se recostó con los brazos cruzados en la pared de atrás del ascensor, mientras que Sakura estaba impaciente por llegar a planta no sabia porque pero estar sola con Sasuke la ponía nerviosa? Debía admitir que su físico impactaba y su mirada la ponía algo en shock pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota y prepotente, cuando iban por el piso 10 las luces titilaron y el ascensor se paro con un brusco movimiento lo que asusto a los presentes.

-QUE DEMONIOS?.-dijo el moreno.

-Yo no hice nada!

-Lo se tonta seguramente se fue la luz

-No me digas tonta! seras imbécil.

-Quitate.- Sasuke empujo con poca delicadeza a la pelirosa quien se puso como una fiera echando humo por las orejas, el chico empezó a apretar el botón de emergencia y nada pasaba, sin electricidad seguramente no podía sonar la campana del ascensor y era tarde casi las 7 de la noche poca gente quedaba en el edificio, Sasuke reviso su celular y efectivamente como pensó no tenia señal, vio que la pelirosa hacia lo mismo.

-Demonios….y tenias que quedarte tu conmigo no podía ser otra persona.

-Ojala y no tuviera que quedarme con una niñata pretenciosa como tu.

Sakura se ofendió mucho por el comentario y decidió ignorarlo, comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso y saco un mini ventilador.

-Qué rayos? Como puedes tener eso en tu bolso.- Pregunto el moreno atónito

-El bolso de una mujer guarda muchas cosas.-Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo y prendiendo el ventilador

00000000000000000 Pasada 1 hora 000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso no le gustaba el encierro estaba acalorada con hambre y con sed , el moreno simplemente estaba sentado con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y mirando el techo, en eso algo llamo mucho la atención del moreno, la pelirosa que estaba a un costado del ascensor se quito su chaqueta y lentamente comenzó desabrochar los botones de su delicada blusa, Sasuke estaba totalmente atontado viendo como sensualmente o asi lo veían sus ojo, la chica se quitaba la blusa y dejaba al descubierto un brassier de encaje rojo 

demasiado sexy mostrando unos grandes y perfectos pechos que pedían a gritos ser explorados, o eso pensaba Sasuke, en ese momento la pelirosa subió bruscamente la mirada hasta el moreno.

-No seas pervertido mira a otro lado, si no lo hacía me desmayaría del calor.

-Psss he visto mejores "si como no, en realidad esta mujer es ….BASTA SASUKE".

La pelirosa se puso roja como un tomate y siguió pasando por todo su cuerpo el ventilador, el moreno también sintió calor y se empezó a quitar su camisa elegante, a lo que la pelirosa no pudo evitar voltear y mirar un poquitín, empezó a detallar el hermoso pecho del moreno, estaba empapado de sudor por lo que se veía más provocativo, el chico se paró de pronto lo que sobresalto un poco a la chica.

-Estamos un poco debajo de las puertas de piso 10 quizás si abrimos la ventana de aquí arriba podríamos subir y abrir la puerta del piso

-Estás loco creo que deberíamos esperar

-Hasta mañana? Estaremos asfixiados. Dijo Sasuke impaciente.

La pelirosa tuvo que admitir (mentalmente) que el moreno tenía razón asi que se paro y se puso de frente a él con un deje de altanería y superioridad lo que molestaba mucho a Sasuke.

-Bien yo te levantare y tu subiras

Sakura subió su ceja derecha dando una mirada de incredulidad, ella tenia una minifalda y pues arriba del, el fácilmente le podría ver todo y con la mirada pervertida que le habia lanzado hace un momento, aunque ciertamente tuvo que admitir que le divertía la escena, Sakura se quito sus caros tacones y agacho bruscamente a Sasuke tomo con su mano el rostro del moreno y lo acerco al de ella.

-Si llegas a mirar hacia arriba…te mato…

El moreno sonrió….Y la chica se monto en sus hombros y empezó a abrir la ventana de arriba dando golpes y algunos gemiditos por el esfuerzo lo que estremeció a Sasuke al escucharlos, Sakura al dar el último golpe que abrió la ventana perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Sasuke quedando asi ambos cara a cara a centímetros de rozar sus labios, las miradas de deseo y sus respiraciones entrecortadas sintiendo asi ambos una excitación al tener sus cuerpos chocando con poca ropa.

**0000000000000000 Continuara 000000000000000000000000**

Jejeje que tal? Lo deje muy en suspenso O.O quizás si bueno espero les haya gustado un besote aquí responderes sus comentarios que me alegraron mucho cuando los lei!!.

**Reviews:**

**Brenda Ponce:** Holaaa muchas gracias si bueno la idea me vino de pronto y no dude en escribirla un beso espero tu prox review!!

**The dark of the light**: jaja pues si supieras que me inspire un poco con esa peli es que me encanta gracias port u review!! Muchos besos hasta el prox cap

**Minaku uchiha yuki:** Pues si no seria nada difícil lidiar con el bombom de Sasuke todo el dia jjajaa gracias por tu coment espero te haya gustado este cap besos!

**SasukeUchihajm:** holaa me alegro mucho que te haya gustado pues si es una de mis parejas favoritas y siempre rezo porque se e en srioo jaja saludosss

Rukiachan25: Hola gracias por tu review!! Jajaja yo tambn quiero un Sasuke . Saluditoss (k)

**Neko-chan-bere:** jaja ya veras quien será la victima de Sakuraa me alegro muchísimo de q t gustara GRACIAS por tu review!! Jaja ojala y te haya gustado este cap y espero que el prox te guste mas un besote byee XOXO

**Sweetly-Nekko:** Holaa pues gracias! Jaja y se pondrá mejor lo prometo un beso muchas gracias por tu coment hasta la prox

GRACIASSS POR SUS REVIEWS MIL BESOS! TRATARE DE SUBIR EL PROX CAP PRONTOOO


	3. Muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos

**Autora:** Este cap será corto, pero las compensare lo prometo, gracias por sus reviews! Me halaga recibirlos y m divierte mucho leerlos, les mando un kiss

**00000000000000-Separion de escenas**

"**pensamientos de personajes"**

**(Acotaciones de la autora)**

**Cap 3**

**Más cerca y a la vez mas lejos.**

El ascensor por fin había empezado a andar pero dos personas seguían en el frio suelo de éste.  
Sakura miro fijamente aquellos ojos, por un momento quedo perdida en aquella mirada tan profunda, unos ojos verdaderamente cutivantes, tan oscuros que sakura se reflejaba en ellos, pero al ver que el chico había posado sus manos muy cerca de los glúteos de ella la chica dio una fuerte cachetada a Sasuke.

-Viste hacia arriba…pervertido, cinico y…y…

-Yaa…me aturdes…pero…Sabes que te gustó…

-Bah…-bufó la pelirosa

Sasuke se tocaba su cachete con un dolor inmenso y es que la chica tenía mucha fuerza pero estaba bastante atontado por la situación de la que acababa de reaccionar. Tuvo que admitir que le encanto tenerla encima de él, de posar sus manos en su cuerpo y mas ver un poco más alla de Sakura Haruno…Definitivamente este iba a ser un mes interesante.

Sakura rápidamente se colocó su blusa y al abrirse el ascensor salió casi corriendo hasta la puerta principal.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Sakuraa donde has estado?

Hinata habia llamado a Sakura muy preocupada ya que su amiga no apareció jamás en la cena que habia planificado.

-Lo siento mucho amiga es que…bueno…

La pelirosa contó todo lo sucedido, omitiendo detalles sobre ejem, los encuentros calurosos entre ella y Sasuke no quería que Hinata pensara que a ella le llamaba la atención Sasuke…aunque era cierto? O no…? "Por supuesto que no Sasuke me quiere quitar la empresa" Pensaba confusamente Sakura.

-Vaya, ese tarado, bueno pobre de Shikamaru…Un buen amigo mío pensé que sería la cita perfecta hasta que…

-Que Hinata ¬¬

-Hasta que llamo su novia ¬¬ Temari, te lo juro no sabia que tenia novia, bueno en realidad nunca le dije que era una cita el pensó que era algo de trabajo

-HINATA!!, sabes que amiga…agradezco tu interés pero buscare una pareja yo solita, y cuéntame de tu cita

-Un desastre como siempre, el chico me aburrió hasta más no poder, Gaara sabes? El amigo de Neji….Bueno es un buen chico pero solo habla de lo entusiasmado que esta por empezar un disque tour por el mundo y toda la cosa…en el cual obvio no hay chica incluida, y es mucho tiempo, en pocas palabras fue negado en mi lista de posibles amoríos

-Tranquila amiga ya aparecerá tu niño soñado…Oye Hina estoy cansada debido al incidente gracias a dios mañana es Sábado y no tengo que trabajar, nos vemos te llamo para almorzar amiga bye besitos

-Bye ami suerte conseguirás tu príncipe pronto, o por lo menos un marido…

-Ojala…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estaba en casa de su tio, quien tenía una compañerita esa noche y…no lo dejaban dormir, se imaginaran los sonidos.

-"DEMONIOS, mañana buscare un apartamento para alquilar….no aguanto más AMIGUITAS de mi tio"….-Sasuke estaba muy obstinado, aunque su tio tenía un grande y lujoso apartamento, la vida de éste era muy….extraña por decirlo de ese modo, decidió tratar de dormir, pero otra cosa lo perturbaba, la imagen de esa chica…Porque tenia que ser ella precisamente la chica con la que tenia que pelear la herencia…no era justo, había sentido una conexión desde que la vio, pero lastima…eso no lo detendría…

Sasuke comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que por fin concilio el sueño…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La semana siguiente habia sido fatal, Sakura casi todos los días habia salido con un chico nuevo, pero ninguno la habia enganchado lo suficiente como para por lo menos intentarlo, el viernes fue su ultima cita y el chico fue a buscarla a el trabajo, lo que atrajo muchos murmullos, un moreno miraba de reojo mientras se servia un poco de café desde la sala donde se comia y se tomaban refrigerios.

-Quieres algo antes de que salgamos?.- Pregunto Sakura al chico quien para su molestia miraba con interés MUCHO interés a las modelos que por ahí pasaban.

-Si quizás un café te espero en tu oficina.

-"Vaya que galante coqueteando con modelos mientras le sirvo café, PUNTOS menos soquete"…-pensó la pelirosa que al entrar a la pequeña sala se encontró a Sasuke quien tomaba una taza de café.

-Has tenido muchas citas…últimamente…

-Eso no te incumbe…

-Ok….pero ese no creo que sea tu tipo…

-Ja…y que sabes tu de MI TIPO…

-Simplemente digo que…- El moreno se acerco lentamente y sensualmente a Sakura quien estaba casi obstruyendo el paso de la puerta, por lo que el moreno para salir pego todo su cuerpo al de ella quedando muy cerca y cruzando una fugaz y picara mirada.- tu tipo es, otro estilo de hombre….quizas conozca a alguien parecido…-dicho esto sigui hasta su oficina dejando a una muy agitada Sakura…. Definitivamente le ponía los pelos de punta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se había levantado a buena hora esa mañana del Sabado después de la tortura de semana de citas fallidas, ese dia amaneció era muy lindo y fresco, así que decidió que como muchas otras mañanas, iría a trotar un poco en un parque cercano. Se metió en el baño se duchó y se coloco una ropa deportiva para luego dirigirse hacia el parque.

Había bastante gente en los alrededores, el parque era muy amplio, tenia un sendero que lo recorría entero, que era el que tomaban todas las personas para trotar y caminar como lo hacia Sakura, también estaba lleno de amplios campos verdes para hacer picnics o jugar pelota como lo hacían un grupo de chicos, Sakura trotaba muy cerca del juego cuando de pronto una pelota de football americano se dirigió hacia su cabeza y PUFFFF…..Sakura quedo tendida en el piso y el resplandor del sol no le dejaba abrir los ojos, sintió una voz lejana pero no entendía nada estaba bastante aturdida y la frente le ardía por el dolor, entonces al medio abrir los ojos el sol fue tapado por un hermoso chico, el cual tenia cara de preocupación, sus ojos azules eran grandes y expresivos a la misma vez que profundos y llenos de dulzura, su boca fina, mostro una hermosa sonrisa al cerciorarse de que la chica no estaba muerta o eso pensó Sakura, su cabello era rubio como el sol y lo tenia con un corte de cabello bastante sensual, un color de piel perfecto de acuerdo a todo el, entonces como obra de arte recobro la consciencia.

-Es…estoy bien.- Decia Sakura mientras se paraba del piso….y veía como algunas personas la rodeaban con cara de preocupación.

-Esta bien señores.- Dijo el rubio y las personas siguieron su rumbo, el chico la llevo hasta un banco cercano y la sentó

-Te encuentras bien si quieres te llevo a la clínica, lo siento mucho fui yo hice un pase muy alto a veces no mido la fuerza que torpe…- El rubio tenia una cara de lamentación única, al escuchar "fuerza" la pelirosa no pudo evitar posar disimuladamente sus ojos en los brazos fuertes y definidos del rubio.

-No tranquilo yo…también venia distraída y no vi la pelota….Gracias por preocuparte…

-No en serio estoy muy apenado pero…vaya….-El rubio la miro a los ojos…

-Que…que pasa se me ve muy feo el golpe?...que tengo…

-No..nada malo, es solo que tienes unos ojos hermosos….vaya disculpa yo..no suelo ser tan…

-No esta bien…-Sakura sonrojada sonrió…

-Te invito a almorzar para recompensarte el golpe…vaya que feo sonó es que…yo no o sea disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-No yo… "Aunque quizás este chico…es el destino" Claro porque no…aunque haría falta mas de un almuerzo.

El rubio sonrió mostrando una vez mas la perfección de su dentadura.

-Naruto…

-Como dices?.- Pregunto la pelirosa algo confusa

-Mi nombre es Naruto…el tuyo…?

-Sakura..

-Precioso….

Sakura sonrió quizás habia encontrado un buen partido era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, Naruto le dio su numero y ella el suyo para almorzar esa tarde.

Sakura llamó a Hinata casi al segundo de dejar a Naruto.

-Amiga!! No me vas a creer pero lo encontré….o bueno eso creo! Jaja lo siento debo cancelar el almuerzo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata estaba en su cuarto viendo la tv aburrida…Decidió arreglar un poco su cuarto, saco ropa, zapatos, revistas, todo lo que ya era viejo, pero algo llamó su atención, un álbum de fotos de la 

secundaria, todavía no conocía a Sakura, y no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa etapa de su vida, solo uno, ese chico tan perfecto del que siempre estuvo enamorada y nunca dijo palabra alguna, pero claro, como podría si él era el chico soñado, el más popular, el novio de la mas popular, y ella solo… su amiga, su compañera de clase, la que lo ayudaba en los exámenes, la que el siempre defendia pero en son de amistad, nunca mas lo volvió a ver.

-Vaya…donde estarás ahora Uzumaki Naruto….si me vieras te darías cuenta que no soy la misma chica de antes…

La linda pelinegro siguió arreglando su cuarto un poco melancolica.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Si tio me tengo que ir necesito mi intimidad…

-Pero…bueno eso lo entiendo pero, prométeme que no vas a perder el objetivo de que estes aquí

-Por supuesto que no tio Orochimaru, si esa era la voluntad de mi padre no cambiare mi rumbo.

Sasuke dijo esto con la mirada perdida aun le dolía mucho la perdida de su padre.

-Claro que lo era me lo dijo exclusivamente antes de morir, que debías pelear por el puesto que merecías y ese es el de presidente de esa empresa.

-Claro….-Sasuke no quería cuestionar a su tío pero a veces no entendía esa posición de su padre, puesto que sin esa empresa, la familia Uchiha tenia una gran fontuna, entre bienes, y otras empresas, incluyendo empresas Uchiha que la dirigía su hermano mayor Itachi, pero a Sasuke en lo absoluto le apetecía que su hermano mayor fuera su jefe, aunque se la llevaban bien no era lo que el quería…

-Bueno sobrino y ya tienes un apartamento?

-Si bueno pedi a Tenten que me ayudara como aun no tengo secretaria según ella la mia renunció y debo hacer una evaluación yo mismo cuando se hagan las entrevistas, en fin Tenten me consiguió uno perfecto no muy lejos de la empresa, me voy hoy.

-Muy bien…entonces perfecto.- Dijo Orochimaru algo receloso

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura fue a almorzar con Naruto y la paso muy bien, aunque no tenían mucho en común el chico era muy divertido, la había hecho reír muchisimo, descubrió que era profesor universitario e arte, y aparte de eso un pintor muy reconocido, (Sakura no lo sabía puesto que el arte no era una de sus pasiones), pero al igual el no sabia que ella era la dueña de la revista Haruno Fashion, ya que como lo sospecho Sakura no era muy aficionado a la moda y esas cosas. A primera impresión a Sakura le pareció que el podía llegar a ser mas su mejor amigo pero no lo veía como una pareja, o quizás debía darle tiempo, pero Sakura soñaba con algo especial, con un quizás cursi amor a primera 

vista, quizá como con…. "BASTA SAKURA EL ES UN IDIOTA", la pelirosa llego a su edificio Touya el conserje la llamó.

-Hey Sakura, quizás debas saber que tienes un vecino nuevo…

-Ahh si? Por fin vendieron el apartamento de la señora Wakame?

-No simplemente se lo alquilaron a un chico bastante adinerado al parecer.

-Bueno gracias por la info quizás me presente para no parecer un ogro de vecina

El conserje sonrió y se despidió de la pelirosa quien subió hasta el piso 11 donde estaba su apartamento. Mientras abria la puerta decidió aprovechar y presentarse ante su nuevo vecino.

Toc toc toc….

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el….

-TU!!

-Que diaa….Oo

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

CONTINUARA

Holaaa disculpen enteramente la tardanza he tenido poco time!! Espero les haya gustado este cap, lo se muy corto, el prox será mas largo y mas picante jeje saludosss

**Reviews:**

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **Holaaa oye si tengo esa debilidad por cortarlo en lo bueno, y el si volteo jaja es un perver, muchas gracias por tu review!! Te mando un bso bye D

**Sesrena: **Muchisimass gracias en serio, me alegro que te gustara un besote byee D

**Hikaru-hyuuga: **Holaa espero que te haya gustado este cap, y prometo que subiré el prox pronto y será mas largo gracias por tu coment besos

**NatsumeXIII: **Holaaa bueno si se parece mucho a la historia pues en teoría me base en ella, me gusta mucho, claro hare muuuchas modificaciones un besote bye

**Sakura uchiha: **Holaa, pues si Sasuke Uchiha es un bombom, y habran mas escenas sexys xD las estoy preparando, gracias por tu coment, me agrado mucho leerlo nos vemos en el prox byee D

**Sakura-Uchiha-Uzumaki: **Hello, bueno si son un par de pervertiditos jaja, Sakura se hace un poco la dura pero esta que se derrite, salieron del ascensor, tenían que hacerlo en algún momento jaja, bueno espero te haya gustado un beso bye

**Kaoru-Uchiha: **jajja bueno en ese momento no hicieron nada, pero, harán si que harán xD saludoss

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Muchasss gracias, te mando un saludote

**Setsuna17: **Me alegro que te gustara, muchas gracias por tu review un besote bye D


	4. Primer Kiss

**Autora: **Holaaa LO SEEE, vaya me he tardado la vida jejeje…y eso que el capitulo es bastante cortito pero he andado algo bloqueada!!, espero les guste un millón de gracias por sus reviews

**00000000000000-Cambio de escenas**

"**Pensamientos de personajes"**

**El primer beso….**

**Cap 4**

-TÚ!!-Dijo Sakura con un tono de total asombro e indignación

-No puede ser….que haces aquí pelo de chicle!!- Sasuke no parecía muy sorprendido, o simplemente su rostro inexpresivo no lo demostraba, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y no llevaba camisa, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su perfecto pecho, tan perfecto que provocaba meterle un mordisco.

Inner-Sakura: METELE UN MORDISCOOOO!!

-Noooo!!

-Ehh tan malo es que sea tu vecino?

-Si! Digo no, digo sí, claro que si, acaso me estas siguiendo?- Dijo la pelirosa apartando la vista del escultural cuerpo

El pelinegro sonrió arrogantemente y se recostó del marco de la puerta, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo….-Por supuesto que no…no seas presumida…primero no me gustan las niñas mimadas como tu…segundo…el alquiler me lo consiguió Tenten….quizás fuiste tu quien le pediste que alquilara este, confiésalo me querías cerca.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato – Yo? Querer estar a tu lado por favor….

-Admítelo Sakura Haruno – El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura acorralándola en la pared, colocando sus brazos al nivel de la cabeza de la chica quien parecía estar temblando- Admite que te encanto…desde el momento en que me viste…..que te mueres por besarme, y quizás otras cosas….

Sakura empezó a estremecerse demasiado sentía la respiración de Sasuke demasiado cerca, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente, ambas miradas quedaron fijas durante una fracción de segundos pero Sakura lo empujó rompiendo así la tensión del momento.

-Imbécil….claro que no…no entiendo como Tenten fue capaz….deberías buscar otro edificio.

-En Tokio? Y tan en buen estado como este?...si quieres pasa y lo ves….-Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada pervertida

Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos, abrió la puerta de golpe y la tranco fuertemente

**-"Insisto venir a Tokio fue muy…muy interesante…."**-Pensó el Uchiha

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A Sakura no le iba muy bien, parecía estar prófuga de la justicia, trataba de esconderse en el trabajo y también cuando llegaba a su edificio, el Uchiha la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, había duplicado sus clases de Yoga y meditación, no eran nervios normales era una tensión sexual….muy….muy fuerte….

Naruto y ella habían seguido saliendo, se la llevaban excelente era el chico más dulce del universo, pero no llegaba a despertar en ella la llama que ella quería….Esa tarde comería con él y su amiga Hinata quería que ella lo conociera, se coloco un vestido blanco muy lindo y una chaqueta de cuero negra muy sexy, Salió del apartamento cuando sintió una presencia tras de ella que le congeló el corazón.

-A dónde vas tan…. **"sexy….y hermosa"…**tan….

-Tan…que…. **"Diosss que bello esta hoy" – **Sakura vio de arriba abajo al chico que tenía frente a ella, estaba con el cabello húmedo lo que significaba que estaba recién bañadito, una camisa blanca y un pantalón deportivo ligero mostrando grandes proporciones, al percatarse de que sus ojos se quedaron en un lugar poco apropiado Sakura difícilmente desvió la mirada.

-Arreglada…un almuerzo ejecutivo quizas?-Dijo Uchiha dirigiéndole una mirada seca

-Pues no Uchiha…un almuerzo con mi galán…o sea quizás mi futuro esposo….

-Ummm ya veo pues suerte….- Sasuke le echo una última ojeada a Sakura y entró nuevamente a su casa, la pelirosa suspiró y bajo hacia la limosina que la esperaba en las afueras del lujoso edificio. Llegó al restaurant casi una hora después y ahí estaba encantador como siempre,Naruto dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa y caballerosamente movió la silla para que se sentara.

-Siento mucho haber tardado el trafico está fatal.

-No te preocupes siempre es así, y tu amiga? Supongo que está atrapada en el tráfico.

-Si es posible….aunque ella es impuntual de nacimiento seguro no es solo el trafico.

Naruto rió- Ya vengo voy a saludar a unos amigos en aquella mesa.

Sakura asintió, y habiendo pasados 2 minutos llegó Hinata algo azorada pero aun asi bastante arreglada y muy linda, llevaba un vestido ligero de color rojo bastante escotado, su cabello recogido con una media cola, se veía muy sexy.

-Siento mucho haber llegado tarde donde está tu galán?

-Ya viene esta saludando a unos conocidos- Dijo Sakura con la mirada perdida.

-Te pasa algo Sakura?- dijo la pelinegro extrañada, no era común ver a Sakura tan en las nubes.

-No Hinata es solo que muero de hambre…nada mas…-Dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa que no convenció a nadie.

En el momento en que Hinata iba a replicarle un hermoso rubio se poso frente a ella cortándole el aire que respiraba, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, el chico embozó una sonrisa y sin poder reaccionar ya la estaba abrazando, todo era confuso no entendía, estaba totalmente aturdida, Sakura la miraba con una sonrisa mientras Naruto seguía abrazándola.

-No sabía que se conocieran vaya que pequeño es el mundo….- Dijo Sakura con una mirada de desconcierto

-Si es impresionante, Hinata y yo nos conocemos del insti, sin ella prácticamente no hubiera pasado las materias-Naruto la miraba de arriba abajo, y le sonreía-Has cambiado muchísimo Hinata

-Un momento….no me digas que….o sea ustedes…tu eres….-Hinata decía eso con la voz algo entrecortada y mas débil de lo normal

-Que pasa Hinata?...Naruto es mi cita…bueno se podría decir que mi novio- Dijo naturalmente Sakura

Hinata emitió una risa más parecida a una mueca y luego viendo las confusas caras de su amiga y Naruto, se tragó su dolor y levanto una copa

-Entonces brindemos porque mi mejor amigo del insti **"mi eterno amor imposible"** sea el hombre de mi mejor amiga!

Naruto y Sakura levantaron las copas y brindaron con Hinata quien se veía algo mas pálida de lo normal, se sentaron y Naruto comenzó a contar chistes como era de costumbre de acuerdo a su personalidad animada y carismatica, demostrando una y otra vez el porqué Hinata estaba completamente enamorada de él, la pelinegro vio su reloj y dándole gracias a todo vio que debía irse por su trabajo.

-Bueno debo irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Naruto fue un placer enterarme de quien eras por fin!!ehhh…yo… nos vemos…-Hinata abrazo torpemente a Naruto y a Sakura, se levanto de la mesa y casi corrió hasta la puerta cuando sintió una mano que la detenía.

-Amiga que sucede?...te conozco se que pasa algo….-Sakura dijo esto con un tono de confusión total

Hinata sabía que era el momento perfecto, era el momento de decirle a su amiga que había estado saliendo con el amor de su vida,con su eterno amor imposible, con el rubio de sus sueños, con el único chico que la había tratado bien, que no se habia burlado de ella…

-No Sakura solo estoy abrumada tengo un millón de tareas pendiente en el trabajo, debo irme nos vemos amiga!...

Sakura no la detuvo pero supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien…pero lo dejo para otro momento, la pelirosa volvió a la mesa con el rubio hablaron un rato mas y luego se despidieron. No deseaba ir al trabajo…quería ir a su casa darse un baño de burbujas y ver t.v, últimamente estaba demasiado deprimida, no veía a Naruto como su amor, eso la abatía, sabía que era imposible que encontrara un buen chico en tan poco tiempo….Sin darse cuenta llego a su edificio subió en el elevador, camino por el amplio y elegante pasillo, busco las llaves en el bolso y mientras abría la puerta, se abrió de golpe la puerta detrás de ella, y antes de que volteara escucho las risas de dos personas, para su desgracia era la de una chica y un chico, con un vuelco en el corazón volteo y vio a Sasuke sin camisa dándole un beso en la mejilla a una alta rubia.

-Vaya, vaya Sakura Haruno….-dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

-I..Inoo…como estas…

-Excelente….-Ino dijo esto mientras veía de reojo a Sasuke….quien no tenia expresión alguna en la cara.-Bueno niña ha sido un placer verte nos vemos en la empresa…bye Sasuke-kun…

Sakura se apresuro en abrir la puerta entre unas ganas incontrolables de gritar y otras de salir corriendo.

-Estas apurada?-dijo la voz gruesa y masculina de Sasuke, que le congelo la sangre a la pelirosa.

-Algo…-contesto secamente

-Y dime cabeza de chicle….-Dijo lentamente y con su tono habitual de desinterés el pelinegro

Sakura se volteo bruscamente quedando frente a aquel hombre que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.- Que quieres que te diga Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke se acercó lentamente como otras veces lo había hecho, poso sus labios en la oreja izquierda de la pelirosa susurrándole- estas celosa no?

Sakura sabía que si lo estabas, que aunque no sabía porque se moría de ganas por decirle que si, y que estaba trastornada con él, y que quería robarle un beso….

-Por supuesto que no hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa manía tuya de creerte el rey del mundo, eres un idiota, un egoísta prepotente, un mentecato, un frio y calculador un tot..

Antes de que siguiera pegando gritos insultándolo y diciéndole más, El moreno se abalanzo contra ella, tomándola por la cabeza, plantándole un intenso beso al que Sakura comenzó a forcejear 

para zafarse, pero luego sin poder resistirse ambos lo hicieron más profundo, Sasuke sostenía el rostro de la pelirosa mientras se besaban con una inmensa pasión, Sakura abrazaba el amplio y desnudo pecho de Uchiha, acariciándolo, mientras el Uchiha comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello robándole pequeños suspiros, al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado al apartamento del moreno, Sakura lo empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Que…que…-Sasuke estaba algo aturdido- Ya va…que…ahh entiendo…entiendo…prefieres en tu casa no? Disculpa pero me estoy recién mudando el apartamento es un desastre…entiende no he desempacado….

-No es eso….

-Ahhh no?...claro… claro…que torpe…tranquila siempre tengo protección…

-No seas idiota…no voy a tener nada contigo intentas seducirme, enamorarme, para que no me case y pierda la herencia no es así?

Sasuke sabía que ese era el plan principal, por lo que había venido a Tokio, pero la beso, porque lo deseaba, porque sin querer Sakura le gustaba cada vez mas y mas, porque se estaba enamorando de su enemiga…pero su orgullo era más grande que cualquier verdad.

-Pues…

Sakura lo miraba expectante, aun con la respiración acelerada…

-Lo hice simplemente para que te callaras….y no hicieras que los vecinos salieran a ver cuál era el escándalo….

-Eres un idiota Sasuke….

Sakura salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta fuertemente….

**00000000000000000 CONTINUARA 000000000000000000000**

**Biennn lo sé me tarde muchísimo y el cap esta HIPER SUPER CORTO, lo siento este fic es así corto pero con lo justo jejeje….espero les haya gustado, para el prox estará más larguito lo prometo…y no me tardare tanto hago lo que puedo la uni me quita imaginación y tiempo jaja la odio…. GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS por sus review de no ser por ellos deo de escribir les mando un besotee, si tienen algún aporte o critica bienvenida sea!! D saludoss**

**Reviews:**

**Alexavenuz:**

Woow me alegra muchisimo haberte hecho sonreir!!, gracias por el elogio que linda, disculpa haberme tardado el prox cap, será pronto

**Giuli-Uchiha:**

Bueno ahi esta el vecino es TARARARATATANNN SASUKEEE!! Diosss jajaja con ese vecino…..bueno te mando un besote muchas gracias por leer mi fic

**Sesrena:**

Holaaa que tal! Bueno aqui tienen el vecinito jaja, te mando un besote gracias por tu review!

**Bongio:**

Aquí esta la conti, algo tarde pero segura xD, me alegro que te gustara te mando un saludo besos

**Mafe-Chan:**

Disculpa la tardanza, espero que estes muy bn y gracias por tu mensajito!! Un beso cuidatee!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki:**

Jajaja si aquí Sasuke es un pervertido, solo que es muy discreto xD, con un vecino asi jajaja nunca saldría del edificio, gracias por tu review te mando un saludote besos!

**Jitex:**

Siento haberme tardado!, jaja espeor te siga gustando intentare hacerlo mejor con cada cap te mando un besote saludos!

**Jesybert:**

Holaaa Jesy, oye de verdad me alegra mucho que haya gustado, gracias por tu review te mando un re-saludo besos!

**Kari Saotome:**

Holaa bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic me alegra que te gustara un kiss!!


	5. Compromiso

**Siento mucho la tardanza, como les explique a mis lectoras de COSAS DE ADOLESCENTES 2, he estado super ocupada, me fui un año a Londres por lo que no estaba muy pendiente de los fics, lo siento, aunque siempre leí sus reviews no tuve tiempo de continuarlos, pero ahora regrese asi que en marcha xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cap 5**

**El compromiso**

Sakura estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, se encontrada de espaldas a la puerta principal de su apartamento después del encuentro con Sasuke. Ella era una idiota por haber llegado a sentir tanto por su enemigo, era una tonta por caer en la redes de alguien que solo estaba jugando con ella, era imposible que Sakura Haruno estuviera cayendo de esa manera por algún hombre, en especial el hombre quien le quiere quitar lo mas importante en la vida para ella en ese momento como lo es la empresa que su padre tardo tantos años en levantar y hacer una de las mas importantes y reconocidas en el mercado de la moda.

La pelirosa se fue a su cuarto a tomar el baño de burbujas que tanto añoraba ahora mas que antes después del caluroso encuentro con el moreno. Se sumergió en un relajante baño durante mas de media hora y luego se sentó en la amplia y lujosa sala de estar de tu apartamento, amaba su libertad, amaba ser soltera, además que era muy joven, no le gustaba compartir su vida con nadie mas alla de lo debido, la única cercanía que tenia era con Hinata, y quien no podría, ella era una persona adorable, pero después de ella no habia nadie. Su madre había muerto al nacer la pelirosa, y solo se habia criado con su padre, quien fue madre a la vez para ella, por lo que la pelirosa no habia tenido esa imagen de delicadeza, siempre habia sido ruda, y muy dura en sentimientos tal y como era su padre. Por eso debía luchar, y si debía sacrificar su libertad y soltería lo haría, pero no dejaría que tomaran la empresa que por naturaleza le pertenece. Un sonido desvio la mente de la pelirosa y fue su teléfono, tenia un mensaje de Naruto

-Te veo en el parque donde nos conocimos en una hora.- decía

Sakura lo leyó extrañada puesto que ya se habían visto unas horas antes, pero sin quejarse busco un atuendo para salir.

Llego justo al banco en el parque donde se habían sentado después de recibir el pelotazo en la frente y dos minutos después llego Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura…no quiero que digas nada solo escucha…Ya se por lo que estas pasando, se todo acerca de tus problemas con la empresa, se a lo que te están obligando, dejame decirte en no habia conocido a nadie tan luchadora como tu, tan valiente y decidida, te has ganado mi amistad en tan poco tiempo, y por eso quiero ayudarte a conseguir tus sueños asi sea sacrificando otros, quizás no sea el amor de tu vida pero tienes en mi una persona que te apoya hasta el fin del mundo…por eso…- El rubio la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras Sakura tenia una mirada de confusión, saco una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y la pelirosa ahogó un gritillo- Sakura Haruno me concederías el pacer de ser su esposo.

Sakura quedó fría, pensaba decirle a Naruto todo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el, pero el ya sabia, y aun asi quería seguir con la farsa para ayudarla.- Naruto, tu mereces encontrar a alguien a quien amar, no quiero llevarte a algo que no te incumbe y no debería mortificarte.

-Sakura, ahora tu significas alguien importante en mi vida, he estado solo por muchos años, creci en un orfanato, luego me adopto una familia con la que creci y fui al instituto, ambos murieron en un accidente de transito, he estado solo durante mucho tiempo, te consegui a ti, quizás no nos amemos, pero quien quita si lo intentamos lo haremos algún dia, y si no por lo menos consegui a una gran compañera y amiga.

Sakura estaba atónita, Naruto era muy maduro y hablaba con sinceridad, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo.

-Es eso un sí?

-Si….-Respondió Sakura sin nada mas que añadir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estaba tendido en su cama con la mente en blanco, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina donde Ino le habia dejado algunas fotos y recuerdos que eran de su padre, ya que ella fue su ultima secretaria. De alguna manera no dejaba de pensar en el beso de hace unos momentos con Sakura, e sabia lo testarudo y orgulloso que podía ser, pero ella lo debilitaba, hacia que sus piernas temblaran aunque ella no lo notaba y el daba las gracias a eso.

Rapidamente se puso una sudadera y fue a trotar un poco por las calles de Tokyo debía enfocar su mente en ganarle la batalla a esa hermosa chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, si todo era cierto según Orochimaru lo único que su padre quería para el era ser el dueño entero de esa empresa, una añoranza algo ilógica, pero tenia tantos años sin saber de su padre que la culpabilidad lo hacia dedicarse a cumplir esa meta. Y aunque le gustara locamente Sakura nada lo detendría.

El moreno siguió trotando.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas solo le quedaba una y media para casarse, por lo menos tenia lo mas importante, el novio…ahora lo demás seria pan comido.

Sakura llego ese dia a su apartamento confundida, todo habia pasado muy rápido, Sasuke, Naruto…boda…empresa, era mucha información, necesitaba llamar a Hinata para contarle, pero lo mejor seria decírselo en persona el dia siguiente. Lo que le recordó que tendría que verse cara a cara con Sasuke. Solo pensar en el le causaba calosfríos.

La pelirosa durmió un poco mas tranquila esa noche, y el dia siguiente estaba con muchas mas energias que otros días, llego a la oficina bastante temprano, ordenando varios detalles de la ultima revista, firmando algunos cheques, y rechazando algunas fotos.

-Señorita Sakura su abogado está aquí…-Dijo Tenten.

-Hazlo pasar.- Respondió a pelirosa aun chequeando algunos informes.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno

-Buenos días Bruno, tengo buenas noticias, siéntate por favor.-Dijo Sakura comportándose tal y como debía comportarse la heredera de una empresa tan importante.

-Que sucede, recuerde que tenemos menos de dos semanas.

-Ya estoy comprometida- Dijo Sakura con algo de melancolía enseñando su anillo.

-Vaya…usted si que es tenaz! Felicitaciones, bueno entonces lo demás es cuestión de papeleos, hágalo legal y déjeme todo en mis manos.

Sakura asintió levemente y estrecho la mano de Bruno, para luego girarse hacia el gran ventanal en su oficina y ver la ciudad de Tokyo, en dos días seria la señora de Uzumaki, y dueña de la empresa Haruno's Fashion

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata entró esa mañana a una galería que tenia tiempo quería visitar, habia tenido muy buenas criticas de su primo Neji quien como Hinata era amante del arte, asi que decidió ir a echarle un vistazo, también para despejar su mente quien despues de enterarse que Naruto habia vuelto a su vida de la manera mas inoportuna no habia dejado de darle jaquecas.

La pelinegro estaba concentrada en un cuadro muy hermoso, era un zorro, la mirada del mismo era tan penetrante que a Hinata le entró un frio repentino en la piel, el fondo eran llamaradas de fuego, y tenia nueve colas, era impotente y a la vez hermoso.

-Impresionante no?

La voz sobresaltó a Hinata quien al voltearse se topó con los ojos azules que le cortaban la respiración.

-Disculpa Hinata no quería asustarte.

-Tranquilo Naruto, es solo que estaba concentrada en esta pieza, creo que me adentre en el cuadro, eso significa que el pintor de esta obra es un gran artista.

Naruto se sonrojó y luego embojo una gran sonrisa que abrumó a Hinata.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste.

-Tu?...este….lo…-Hinata balbuceaba y Naruto sonrió aun mas- Pues si, lo logré, segui mis sueños, entre a la escuela mas importante de Tokyo de pintura, y pues aquí estoy, bienvenida a mi galería, la mayoría de las obras son mias, pero esta en particular es mi favorita, soñé un dia con esta imagen y me levante pintándola.

-Te felicito…esta increíble…

Naruto se quedo mirando lo ojos de Hinata tan profundamente que creyó perderse en ellos, era tan bella, tan delicada, su piel tan cremosa, tenia unas ganas de rozarle las manos, luego cayo en cuenta de lo que hacía y desvió su mirada.- Te molestaría mucho acompañarme a tomarnos una taza de café, yo invito.-Dijo Naruto mientras mostraba sus encantos.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta vamos.-Dijo Hinata aun sin creérselo, sin duda alguna Naruto era el hombre de sus sueños.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke llegó a la oficina y sintió un extraño presentimiento de que todo el personal lo estaba mirando y susurraban cosas cuando pasaba, extrañado entro a su oficina y luego su nueva secretaria una chica llamada Karin entro a su oficina con un caminar que le pareció a Sasuke exageradamente ensayado y pretendiendo ser sensual.

-Hola Karin, me tienes las tablas de precios de la parte en marketing y también las impresiones de este mes- Dijo el moreno sin desviar la mirada de su periódico, cuando se dio cuenta que no había respuesta vislumbró a su nueva secretaria viéndolo embobada y pervertidamente, Sasuke tosió y ésta sonrió tontamente.

-Si señor aquí están

-Gracias, retírate.- Dijo Sasuke con su tono despectivo y amargado.

La nueva secretaria se retiro aun sin apartar la vista del escultural moreno.

Sasuke aun se sentía inquieto y no entendía el comportamiento de los demás en la oficina, quizás tenía que ver con Sakura, pero no quería llegar a la necesidad de acercarse y preguntarle, era mas fácil si colocaba una sexy sonrisa a cualquiera de las empleadas de ahí y enterarse, asi que salió a la sala de bizcochos, y se encontró con una de las diseñadoras de portada.

-Hola Alicia-Dijo seductoramente Sasuke

-Ho..hola Sasuke…-Dijo torpemente la joven mientras dejaba llenar demasiado una taza de café

-Oye sabes algo del por que todos en esta oficina me miran y susurran cosas? Hay algo que me este perdiendo?

La chica dudó un poco- Es que….

-Sucede que estoy comprometida Uchiha- Dijo una voz detrás del moreno.

Alicia salió despavorida ante esta guerra de titanes.

-Vaya vaya….Entonces lo has logrado.-Dijo Sasuke sintiendo una punzada en su estomago y el sabía muy bien que no se debía a que Sakura iba a apoderarse de la empresa.

Sakura lo miró con altanería- Pues no aún, no hasta que diga acepto en el altar.

-Bastante dramática, pues hiciste lo que debías hacer, supongo que te felicito.-Dijo Sasuke sin dejar escapar un deje de tristeza en su voz, lo cual quebró un poco la actitud de Sakura.

-Gra..Gracias…-Sakura dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la oficina, bajo hasta la calle y decidió acercarse a la galería de Naruto para saludarlo, estuvo caminando casi toda la tarde, comprando algunas cosas hasta acercarse a la Galeria, cuando pasaba por la cafetería justo al lado de la Galería vislumbro a Naruto quien sonreía y hablaba animadamente con alguien que estaba bastante roja por la risa que el rubio le provocaba, Sakura entendió todo después de esa imagen, ahora entendía porque su amiga Hinata estaba tan extraña aquel dia en el restaurante, y entendía el por que ella la habia evadido todos estos días, su mejor amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de su prometido. La pelirosa no sabia que hacer si acercarse o alejarse de ellos, era extraño puesto que quería la felicidad de sus amigos, pero eso significaba sacrificar la empresa, aunque si no había alternativa. Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa.

-Sakura!!!-Exclamó Hinata

Sakura quien casi se retiraba volteó y sonrio apenada- Hey chicos discúlpenme! Por un momento pensé que me habia confundido.

Naruto algo desconcertado sonrió a Sakura y le pidió que tomara asiento- Hinata con tantas cosas que hemos hablado debo admitir que se me olvido una bastante importante.- Dijo el rubio bastante apenado.

-De que se trata.- Dijo Hinata bastante entusiasmada, las últimas horas habían pasado muy rápido no se había dado cuenta de la hora junto a Naruto y tuvo el presentimiento que el tampoco.

-Bueno Hinata, ayer por la tarde, le pedí a Sakura….-Naruto dudó un poco- le pedí matrimonio

Hinata quedó en estado de shock lo que asustó mucho a la pelirosa, luego su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.- Vaya que inesperado…-Dijo Hinata con mucha melancolía en su voz,pero luego volvió a sonreir- Felicitaciones a ambos los felicito.

-Hinata puedo hablar contigo un momento, Naruto nos disculpas?.-Pregunto amablemente Sakura.

-No te preocupes es toda tuya, yo voy a trabajar nos vemos- Dijo Naruto dándole un beso a ambas en la mejilla.

-Hinata.- Dijo Sakura al fin cortando el silencio luego de que Naruto se habia ido.

-No digas nada Sakura.- Necesitas casarte.

-Hinata no es justo ya entiendo todo, vi como mirabas a Naruto, pero por que no me lo dijiste? Somos amigas.

-Por eso mismo Sakura, se por lo que estas pasando, y la verdad es que no quiero interponerme.

-Pero Hinata, la verdad es que Naruto y yo somos amigos, el no me ama, y yo no lo amo, me esta ayudando y no lo veo justo y menos ahora.

-No digas mas Sakura, ahora debo irme, tengo que trabajar, y al parecer tienes una boda que planear.- La pelinegro se despidió de su amiga y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería. –Genial- Pensó Sakura. Ahora no solo se sentía mal por Naruto sino también por Hinata, esto iba de mal a peor. De pronto empezó a llover. Sakura estaba a 3 cuadras de su edificio asi que pensó que caminaría, o mejor dicho correría, quizás la lluvia aclarase mas sus ideas, entró chorreando agua hasta el ascensor, y cuando casi se cerraban las puertas, alguien las aguantó, Sakura volvió a ver el rostro que le movía el piso, literalmente hablando, la hacía irse a otra dimensión y hacer que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. Sasuke la miro fijamente, y su rostro frío no expreso nada.

-Parece que este es nuestro lugar de encuentro.- Dijo Sasuke con algo de sarcasmo

-Parece que si.-Dijo Sakura percatándose que el también estaba empapado, llegaron hasta el 11vo piso, sin despedirse Sakura casi corrió hasta su puerta y empezó a buscar en su cartera con desesperación las llaves.

-Demonios!!!.- Gritó la pelirosa.

-Sucede algo.- Dijo caballerosamente el moreno

-Deje por accidente mis llaves en la oficina, la otra copia esta dentro, es demasiado tarde para volver a la oficina sin contar que esta lloviendo tormentosamente afuera.

-Bueno…-Dijo Sasuke sin evitar que su palido rostro mas parecido a porcelana se tornara un poco rojo en las mejillas.- Puedes pasar esta noche en mi casa si lo deseas.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Sasuke y también se sonrojo.-Yo…te lo agradezco pero….-Dijo dudosa

-Por favor Sakura vas a pasar la noche en el pasillo, además estas mojada.

La pelirosa debía admitir que Sasuke tenia razón- Ok.- Dijo finalmente.

Sasuke sonrió y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, estaba mucho mas amplio que el de Sakura, quizás porque tenia muy pocos muebles, sin embargo emanaba una paz al entrar ahí, Sasuke prendío las luces y corrió a buscar toallas.

-Puedo prestarte ropa para que duermas.-Dijo con delicadeza en su voz

-claro.- Respondió Sakura penosamente, se sentía intimidada al estar ahí sola con el, el único hombre que la ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke busco en su cuarto una camisa blanca y un short para dormir, Sakura los tomo.

-Aquí está la ducha, y puedes dormir en este cuarto, si necesitas algo me estare duchando en el mío.-Dijo Sasuke

Sakura abrió los ojos ante esto, al parecer Sasuke no se había percatado.

-Quiero decir, cuando termine de ducharme, yo, solo, no quiero decir que me acompañes en la ducha, eso sería raro, digo no raro sería genial pero poco apropiado, yo….mejor me voy.- El moreno cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras Sakura se reía por debajo ante las palabras torpes del moreno, quizás ella no era la única nerviosa en ese apartamento. Sin contar que la imagen de ella ayudando al moreno a ducharse no era ni tan mala.

00000000000000000000**CONTINUARA**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Que ocurrirá esta noche en el apto del uchiha**

**¿Hinata y Naruto?**

**Proximamente**

MUCHISIMAS GRACIASS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! SE LOS AGRADEZCOOO!!! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP.

**Reviews:**

**Kaaii-chann**

**Sakura daidouji**

**Kari Saotome**

**Nanime1993**

**Dacne**

**Meli-chan**

**Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen**

**Alexavenuz**

**Sakura-Uchiha-Uzumaki**

**Bongio**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Setsuna17**

**Nana ma Duarte**

**Sesrena**

**Jesybert**

**Al**

**Sakura Uchiha**


	6. Mis primeras lagrimas por Sasuke Uchiha

Capítulo 6

**Mis primeras lágrimas por Sasuke.**

Sakura estaba extrañamente cómoda al estar en ese apartamento, mas de lo debería , lo sentía algo acogedor quizás no se debía al lugar sino la persona que lo habitaba, Sasuke se comportó muy caballerosamente al invitarla a quedarse esa noche ahí, en cierto modo eso la intimidada, no sabía que decir o hacer, además que le provocaba insomnio el estar en una casa ajena mas si esta le pertenecía al ser más sexy de Tokyo. La ducha le pareció eterna mientras trataba de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba se vistió con la ropa prestada que Sasuke le dio y debía admitir que le encantaba como le quedaba, además que tenían el aroma del varonil perfume del Uchiha. La pelirosa se acercó a la puerta y vislumbro que en la sala aun no se encontraba el moreno, quería hacer algo por el quizás una cena, fue a la cocina y empezó a ver que tenía el Uchiha en la nevera lo que era prácticamente nada, habían dos posibilidades o Sasuke era anoréxico o muy mal cocinero, Sakura tomo una pasta, unos tomates, unas especias y ajo. Comenzó a preparar su comida favorita, la que su padre siempre le preparaba quizás porque era la más sencilla y deliciosa. Mientras cocinaba tan inspiradamente no se había percatado que el moreno estaba en la habitación cerca de la cocina con lo que parecía una pequeña toalla de baño en la parte inferior tapando solo aquello necesario y dejando al descubriendo todo lo Sakura podía haber querido ver, una perfecta espalda con cada musculo bastante marcado, además de una piernas de futbolista, y para aun infartar a la pobre pelirosa la piel del moreno se encontraba un poco húmedo debido a la ducha dándole el toque extra sexy. Sakura volteó rápidamente a su pasta de nuevo para no parecer una pervertida asechadora, luego de unos minutos Sasuke salió de la recamara.

-Woow huele delicioso, que haces?-Preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ehh…bueno pasta… espero que te guste.

-Amo la pasta, disculpa mi cocina no soy de esos que cocinan realmente, siempre voy a restaurantes, soy pésimo cocinero.

-Descartado anoréxico-pensó Sakura- A mi me gusta bastante, además lo hago como agradecimiento por dejarme quedar esta noche, pensé que tendrías hambre.

-No tenias que hacerlo pero la verdad es que muero de hambre, quieres ver una película?- El moreno se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a hacer ruido en ella hurgando en busca de alguna película.

-No me molestaría- Dijo Sakura pensando que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para no ir a dormir aun.

Sakura terminó la comida y la sirvió, Sasuke tomo la suya y ambos se sentaron en la sala frente al televisor. El moreno comenzó a comer y casi no paró, la pelirosa se encontraba algo nerviosa no sabía que tan exigente era el paladar del moreno.

-Disculpa si no está muy bien preparada no soy la me…

-Está deliciosa-la interrumpió el moreno- vaya vaya no eres solo una niña mimada también posees dotes culinarios- Dijo Sasuke divertido.

Sakura no replicó esta vez al típico insultito de Sasuke, esta vez lo tomo como un juego.

Empezó la película y se habían sentado en el mismo cómodo mueble, era una película de terror, genero que más odiaba la pelirosa, sentía que había sido un acto a propósito viniendo de Sasuke. El moreno trajo un envase de helado con pedazos de brownie y empezaron a comer cucharada por cucharada, Sakura estaba tan nerviosa por tener a Sasuke tan cerca que no estaba muy pendiente de la película, mientras Sasuke parecía bastante enfocado.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres dormir?-Preguntó el moreno sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

-No…no estoy bien es que me da un poco de miedo la película eso es todo.- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo algo sonrojada, pero Sasuke la seguía viendo fijamente acto que casi le paró el corazón al sentir esos profundos ojos negros tan fijos en ella.

Tienes un trozo de brownie cerca de tu boca - Dijo el moreno acercando su suave mano a la boca de la pelirosa. Poso un fino dedo y retiro el trocito que había quedado cerca del labio de Sakura.

De pronto un relámpago alumbró el apartamento y el televisor se apagó.

-Debe haber sido un cortocircuito- Dijo Sasuke en un tono bastante relajado para lo que acababa de suceder.

Sakura aun agitada no sabía si por la cercanía del moreno o el apagón se movió bruscamente y chocó su cabeza con Sasuke, éste profirió un sonido bastante parecido a "auchh"

-Sakura dame tu mano debemos ir hacia la cocina donde hay mas luz, este salón es muy oscuro casi no hay visibilidad.

Sakura trato de buscar la mano del moreno pero sintió algo mas parecido a una pierna, lo que le paró el corazón y al parecer a Sasuke también, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones acelerándose, Sakura sintió las mano del moreno posándose en sus caderas y en un cuidadoso movimiento la acercó hacia el, la pelirosa ahora podía sentir el pecho del moreno sobre el suyo, y la respiración sobre la suya, estaban muy cerca rostro con rostro, el cuerpo del moreno se encontraba presionado encima de la pelirosa posición que no le molestaba en absoluto.

De pronto la luz volvió a la habitación y Sakura vio el rostro de Sasuke frente al suyo, casi frente con frente.

Él acarició el rostro de Sakura lentamente, como detallando cada poro de su rostro, la veía con mucha pasión, Sakura estaba en las nubes, tener el hermoso rostro del moreno era casi como ver a un angel de cerca, sus ojos eran tan profundos que podía fácilmente perderse en ellos, su mirada era un enigma que ella quería reflejar, Sasuke definitivamente era un personaje, demasiado misterioso, era indudablemente, el hombre mas sexy que Sakura jamás habia conocido y estaba segura que nunca conocería, porque debía ser el aquella persona contra la que tenía que pelear.

El moreno con un rápido movimiento se paró de encima de Sakura y se sentó a su lado con las manos en las rodillas, la pelirosa aun jadeante no dijo nada, su orgullo era mas grande, aunque tenía unas increíbles ganas de lanzarse sobre el y besarlo hasta asfixiarlo prefirió reponer la compostura y sentarse también a su lado.

-Sakura- Dijo Sasuke con una voz áspera y bastante meditada, casi como si había estado eligiendo como empezar, la pelirosa aguardo con el corazón en la boca.- Siento mucho haberme dejado llevar por mis hormonas masculinas, a veces el cuerpo es mas fuerte que la mente, se que estas comprometida y a parte de eso, tu y yo… sólo somos…- Sakura sólo esperaba que no dijera aquellas palabras que romperían el momento y desgarrarían su corazón- enemigos- dijo el moreno finalmente cumpliendo los peores temores de Sakura.

La pelirosa se paró bruscamente del mueble y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto que le había prestado el Uchiha, cerro fuertemente la puerta y se acostó con un agudo dolor en su pecho, se sentía lastimada, herida, un dolor que iba desde su pecho hasta su garganta haciendo que sin poderlo evitar llorara, derramara sus primeras lagrimas por el Uchiha, y solo habia una explicación para esa reacción, Sakura estaba completamente y perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

Sasuke seguía en la misma posición en aquel mueble, pensó que lo que dijo fue lo mejor, no podía arruinarle su vida, mas de lo que lo había hecho, debía mantenerse al margen, ya no le importaba nada, no quería confundirla mas, debía cumplir su cometido, con la misión, Sakura se había convertido en un increíble obstáculo en su vida, sin poder negarlo y temiendo admitirlo, estaba loco por ella, amaba cada centímetro de su ser, hacerla sufrir como estaba haciendo lo hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo. El moreno se levantó y se acerco a la puerta del cuarto donde escuchaba los sollozos proveniente de Sakura, tenía unas ganas locas de abrir la puerta y lanzarse encima de ella y besarla hasta que sus cuerpos pidieran aire de nuevo, pero sabia que era una inmensa locura.

Sasuke regreso a su habitación con la gran impotencia en su cuerpo por hacer sufrir a la mujer que amaba pero que inevitablemente era su enemiga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se fue temprano, el moreno entró a la habitación y solo habia una nota que decía "_Gracias" _no había sido para nada como el se imaginaba que sería, pero cada ve faltaba menos para la supuesta boda y para el plazo de la clausula, pero ahora le importaba menos aquella meta, no entendía porque Orochimaru afirmada con tanta fiereza que su padre quería que yo reclamara aquella empresa, sabía que su padre trabajó durante años con Haruno simplemente por la fuerte amistad que los unía, y porque había decidido dejar a Itachi tomar las riendas de la compañía Uchiha, además Sasuke había alzado pequeñas franquicias de cafeterías alrededor de Japon las cuales iban creciendo con bastante popularidad, no tenía ni la mas minima intensión de dedicarse al mundo de la moda y publicidad, el moreno se vistió con unos jeans , una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, demasiado sexy para cualquier vista femenina.

-Aló, si Natasha comunicale a mi tío Orochimaru que necesito hablar con el inmediatamente, voy en camino- Dijo Sasuke por su celular a la secretaria de Orochimaru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata estaba bastante distraída en el trabajo, Neji hablaba sin parar acerca de unas estadísticas de venta las cuales estaba analizando desde hace unas horas pero necesitaba la observación de su prima.

-¿Hinata? Todo en orden?- Preguntó ahora en un tono mas alto Neji sobresaltando a la pelinegro.

-Oh, si primo lo siento, ¿ tu y Tenten me dijiste?- Pregunto ahora viéndolo con una sonrisa

-De que demonios hablas, te dije acerca de la cita que tuve con Tenten hace mas de media hora- Dijo Neji sonrojado y algo ofendido- Cuando vuevas en sí necesito que revises estos papeles.

Hinata sabía que no podía seguir así, tratar de ayudar a su mejor amiga le estaba destruyendo su vida, su corazón, Naruto la única persona que había hecho acelerar su corazón a mil por hora se casaría con su mejor amiga. No sabía que era lo mejor, pero sería ridículo tratar de separarlos o aceptar la oferta de Sakura de cancelar el compromiso, sólo les traería problemas, quizás Naruto ni pensaba en ella, y Sakura perdería su empresa.

-Disculpe señorita Hyuga- la interrumpió su secretaria.- Tiene una llamada en la línea 2

Hinata le sonrió y tomó la llamada- Si diga habla Hinata Hyuga- La voz que le respondió le paralizó el corazón- Cla…claro, en seguida estoy allá- Colgó tomó su cartera y salió de aquel inmenso edificio tomando un taxi en la calle para encontrarse con aquella persona a la que realmente debería evitar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura llegó a la oficina temprano busco sus llaves y regresó a la casa para cambiarse de ropa, y meditar un poco, lo menos que quería era verle la cara al Uchiha, sólo debía esperar unos días y se casaría con Naruto, el solo pensarlo le daba una punzada en el estómago, y no era para nada emoción, sabía que aunque el rubio fuera un príncipe soñado, no era el suyo, para mas lamento y complique era el príncipe de los sueños de su mejor amiga, se sentía una egoísta al haber seguido con el plan de matrimonio sabiendo que era el amor de Hinata, y mas aun sabiendo que entre Naruto y ella solo habia una inegable buena amistad pero difícilmente habían sentimientos romanticos, no habían chispas, ni química ni nada que se pareciera a cuando veía a…no quería admitirlo pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía cuando veía a Sasuke, el era todo lo que ella habia soñado conocer, sexy, inteligente, divertido, elegante y a la vez sabia que aunque lo tratara de ocultar era dulce y encantador, era preocupado y dedicado, también sabía que aunque podía ser un mujeriego empedernido rara vez había tenido novias, había buscado mucha información de el con un detective en lo que supo el nombre de su contrincante empresarial. Era sin duda alguna lo que su papá hubiera llamado como un buen partido. Estaba segura que algo mas impulsaba al Uchiha arrebatarle la empresa, no parecía para nada interesado en el dinero, su familia de por sí era muy rica, y su padre había sido un señor honorable y multimillonario, pero había alguien que nunca le había dado buena espina, Orochimaru, quizás el era la clave de ese embrollo.

Sakura se vistió como siempre bastante chic, y salió directo a su empresa aunque tenía miedo de ver aquel rostro perfecto y sonrisa soñada, debía mantenerse firme, en la noche tenía una cita con Naruto, y contando los días para el juicio solo quedaba una semana exacta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata se encontraba en el taller de su amor platónico sintiéndose un poco culpable al sentirse tan comoda junto a el, Naruto estaba lleno de pintura, al parecer había estado haciendo una obra.

-Gracias por venir Hinata, solo contigo podía compartir esto.- Dijo el rubio viendo fijamente el rostro de Hinata quien parecía bastante intimidada.

-No entiendo Naruto.

-Veras…este en mi estudio, aquí hago mis obras, tenía bastante tiempo sin venir, ya que no habia estado inspirado, pero…- Naruto parecía apenado, y parecía sonrojado- Hasta que te volví a ver aquel dia, por alguna extraña razón comente a pintar, y solo he pensado en ti.

Hinata sentía que su corazón estallaría, estaba casi temblando por los nervios, y empeó a sentirse algo mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto algo nervioso el rubio- Soy un imbécil lo se, un descarado, es solo que, no sabia como decírtelo, pero…

Hinata parecía petrificada perdió totalmente el color de su rostro. Naruto parecía igual de nervioso que ella pero dio un paso hacia ella decidido, tomó el rostro de la pelinegro y fundió sus labios contra los de ellas, Hinata pudo sentir el calido roce, los labios suaves del rubio, al principio fue un beso tenso pero luego ambos se relajaron y se profundizó, de pronto se volvió lleno de pasión y deseo, Naruto presionaba el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata contra el y ésta lo sotenía por la cabeza con sus manos entre los suaves y rebeldes cabellos del rubio. De pronto Hinata lo separó bruscamente.

-No….Tu y Sakura….

-No me importa- Dijo Naruto besándola de nuevo

-NO!!-gritó Hinata con los ojos llorosos- tomó su cartera y salió corriendo de aquel estudio.

Naruto dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, y su rostro parecía frustrado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sasuke querido…

-Tío Orochimaru- Dijo Sasuke con algo de fastidio

-A que se debe tu grata visita a mis humildes aposentos- Dijo Orochimaru refiriéndose al lujoso apartamento, mientras una exuberante peliroja le servia una copa de vino y miraba seductoramente a Sasuke.

-No crees que es algo temprano para alcohol- Dijo el moreno lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la peliroja quien se alejo algo ofendida.

-Tonterías, ahora dime, se que no vendrías aquí por nada.

-Renuncio, dejare que Sakura se quede con la empresa, sin mi en medio no tiene porque obligarse a casarse…

Orochimaru casi se ahogó ante las palabras de Sasuke quien parecía extrañado ante tal reacción – COMO DICES MUCHACHO!!! ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA!!- gritó su tío

Sasuke no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ohhhhh ya entendí, te enamoraste de ella- Dijo mirándolo con una mueca la cual Sasuke dedujo como una sonrisa

-No seas ridículo- Dijo Sasuke con algo de color en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Siempre el corazón ante que los negocios eres igual que tu padre…Pero si eso quieres entonces hazlo

Sasuke asintió y dejo aquel apartamento que le producía algo de asco.

Orochimaru estaba histérico- Debo planear mi siguiente paso con mucha cautela, no los dejaré salirse con la suya….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin de Capítulo


	7. El discurso

**Hola una vez mas!! Lo se, lo se, estoy retrasada, lo siento mucho, he estado tan fajada con los otros fic que deje este a un lado, tratare de recompensarlo, este capitulo no es tan largo pero es bastante crucial! Ya verán porque, espero les guste. ^^**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Sinceridad, Honestidad y Amor.**

Sasuke se sentía ahora mucho mejor, pero después de la noche pasada difícilmente Sakura lo aceptaría, mientras caminaba por la calle las chicas lo veían sin disimulo alguno, era algo que siempre lo había fastidiado, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había salido se preocupaban nada mas por el dinero del Uchiha o simplemente por su apariencia, nunca se habían interesado en su personalidad, sentimientos o intereses, el hecho de que Sakura lo ignorara o simplemente le pisara el pies, o fuera indiferente con él le fascinaba, sin contar que Sakura era una mujer extremadamente sexy, independiente e inteligente, simplemente el sueño de cualquier hombre, Sasuke odiaba admitirlo pero ella le cortaba fácilmente su respiración. Caminó tanto sumido en sus pensamientos que ya había llegado al edificio Haruno, había llegado la hora de rendirse, subió hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de la pelirosa y preguntó a Tenten por ella.

-Oh lo siento señor Sasuke, la señorita Sakura salió a reunirse con su prometido.

La palabra prometido le había clavado un puñal en el corazón al moreno- ¿No sabes a que hora regresará?

-No creo que lo haga, pero viviendo frente a ella…-insinuó Tenten con una sonrisa picara que el moreno detecto como una aprobación a lo que Sasuke intentaba llegar con Sakura

- Gracias- Respondió Sasuke y salió de nuevo del edificio, no quería estar ahí, le aburría todo aquello de moda, las modelos con las que había salido eran cabezas huecas que lo fastidiaban a toda hora, Karin su inútil secretaria no lo dejaba ni respirar un segundo, la única razón por la que había ido esas semanas era para encontrarse con Sakura, pelear con ella, fastidiarla, ver su hermoso cuerpo caminar por su oficina, admirar su hermoso cabello rosa, sus bien formados pechos, o increíble tra…YA BASTA! Se gritó, se sentía un pervertido, jamás había pensado así sobre alguna mujer, no en aquellas magnitudes, debía verla, volvería a su apartamento y esperaría a que llegara.

* * *

Sakura esperó a Naruto quien se retrasó unos minutos, parecía consternado e incomodo.

-Naruto ¿todo bien?- Preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa

Naruto pareció vacilar un poco su respuesta- No es nada- Dijo finalmente

-Por favor Naruto puedes decirme lo que sea, la verdad es que yo también tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo la pelirosa.

-Pues empieza tu- Dijo Naruto ahora intrigado por la seriedad de Sakura

-Vengo a terminar esta farsa, no permitiré que tengas que casarte por mi culpa, tu mereces a alguien que te ame y a quien puedas amar, además, se que Hinata y tu se sienten atraídos, ella es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero arruinarle la vida, ha pasado por mucho, la empresa es mi problema, y veré como salgo de eso.

Naruto se había quedado sin habla, simplemente no sabía que decir, lamentaba mucho la situación de Sakura, pero el se encontraba locamente atraído por Hinata de una manera que jamás lo estaría por Sakura, aunque fuera una mujer súper atractiva la veía como una amiga, una increíble compañera, pero no podría ser capaz de amarla de la manera que sabia podía amar a Hinata.

-Siento mucho todo esto Sakura…quisiera poder hacer algo de verdad.

-No te preocupes…-Sakura se paró de la mesa y salió del lugar con mucha prisa, estaba arruinada, ya no podía hacer nada, la empresa caería en manos de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre al que ella amaba, pero odiaba al mismo tiempo, como podía ser la vida tan ironica e injusta, no tenia ánimos de volver al trabajo y verle la cara triunfante, no quería ver la cara de todas esas personas que confiaban en que ella callaría la boca de todos esos idiotas que la querían fuera de la empresa principalmente Orochimaru.

Tomó un taxi y llego a su edificio, subió con cautela en el ascensor tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en caso de que Sasuke se encontrara en su apartamento. Ahora estaba derrotada, sentía un dolor en su pecho. Ahora mas que por la empresa estaba desgarrada por Sasuke, lo quería demasiado, estaba completamente loca por el.

Sabía que debajo de esa mascara fría, presumida y prepotente había un hombre dulce, amable y confiable, había algo que aferraba a Sasuke a la idea de destruirla y empeñarse en heredar el puesto de presidente. Debía descubrirlo, debía averiguar cuál era ese motivo.

* * *

Sasuke llegó frente a la puerta de la pelirosa pero fue incapaz de llamarla, fue incapaz de dar la cara, estaba aterrado, después de tanto tiempo de vivir de manera solitaria, de mujer en mujer, el hecho de entregar todo por una mujer le daba pánico, pero el sabía que Sakura no era cualquier mujer, era la única mujer que se había comportado de manera normal frente a el, que le había hecho sentir comodo. La quería demasiado, y por esa razón debía dejarla en paz, Sakura se casaría en dos días con su prometido y era lo mejor.

El moreno dio la vuelta hacia su apartamento y se hundió entre las sabanas de su comoda cama.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su sala viendo una película romantica, sus ojos derramaban amargas lagrimas al ver las escenas tan conmovedoras, escenas que ella sabía que jamás pasarían en su vida, siempre había sido asi y siempre sería así.

Antes de acostarse el sonido del timbre la sobresalto, era bastante tarde, y nadie la visitaba a esa hora, quizás era una emergencia. Sin siquiera ver por el agujero de la puerta abrió, al hacerlos sus ojos se fijaron en unos ojos de un azul profundo y un cabello rubio como el sol.

-Sería un idiota si me casara con alguien a quien nunca podre amar de la manera en que se que te llegaría a amar a ti Hinata.

-Naru..

Pero las palabras de Hinata fueron interrumpidas por los labios del rubio quien la tomo entre sus brazos. Hinata al principio se había quedado en un estado de shock pero rápidamente se dejó llevar por aquellos labios que habia deseado tanto tiempo besar.

La pareja se adentro en aquel apartamento que fue testigo de una noche apasionada.

* * *

3 días para la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa y solo 4 para el juicio. Sakura sentía como sus nervios se incrementaban día tras día.

Desde el día siguiente después de romper su compromiso con Naruto no había visto a Sasuke en la empresa, lo que le pareció extraño, trato de averiguar con Tenten su paradero pero solo sabía que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con sus otras empresas. Tambien trato de averiguar sobre el padre de Sasuke y testamentos pero al parecer no había indicios de querer que sus hijos tomaran frente con la empresa Haruno, ella misma conoció al señor Uchiha y sabía que era un hombre honorable y amable, al contrario de su detestable hermano Orochimaru.

Tampoco había visto más a Sasuke en su apartamento, no había señales de el, aunque eso debría hacerla sentir mas calmada, en realidad la había ahogado en una depresión interna. No había comunicado a nadie acerca de la cancelación de su boda, lo haría publico en la fiesta.

Siguió su trabajo, no podía paralizar nada, debía dar todo su empeño por la empresa hasta el ultimo minuto.

* * *

**Día del evento de aniversario de la empresa Haruno**

Sasuke seguía en esos días negros, decidió salir de la habitación del lujoso hotel donde se había hospedado hasta que encontrara otro apartamento para mudarse. Caminaba aquellas calles abarrotadas de gentes, y gruñía cada vez que veía a una parejita feliz, los cuales se alejaban algo asustados.

De pronto visualizó a una persona conocida.

-Hey Hinata- Saludó

-Hola Sasuke- Dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no iba sola, venía acompañada de un rubio, parecían en extrema felicidad.

-Que tal estuvo la boda- Al decir esto sintió una punzada amarga en su estomago, una imagen de Sakura con otro hombre saliendo de una iglesia llegó a su mente e inevitablemente le hizo expresar su amargura en la mirada.

Hinata pareció confundida y triste a la vez

-Sakura no se llegó a casar Sasuke

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó confuso.

-Es una larga historia- Respondió el rubio que venía con Hinata.

-¿Y tu eres?

-Naruto, el ex –prometido de Sakura Haruno

Sasuke se quedo petrificado al escuchar eso.

-Ven Sasuke creo que necesitamos un café.-Dijo Hinata

* * *

Sakura se coloco un vestido negro largo, que se amoldaba a la perfección con sus caderas y demás curvas, en la parte superior tenía un encaje precioso, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño y el maquillaje realzaba sus hermosos verdes jade.

-Bien es la hora de dar la cara- Se dijo frente al espejo.

Tomo su limosina y llegó al hermoso salón donde sería aquel evento tan esperado. Miles de flash llegaron a ella, periodistas, gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, decidió entrar no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, bastaría con su discurso frente a todas aquellas personas poderosas e importantes presentes.

Sin poder evitarlo trató de buscar con la mirada a aquel moreno. El lugar le traía recuerdos, era el mismo salón elegante donde lo había visto por primera vez. En ese tiempo solo era el chico misterioso, el príncipe azul que atrajo su mirada y pensamientos.

Pasó la noche y llego el momento de su discurso, la anunciaron en aquella tarima y Sakura llegó con elegancia mientras las personas aplaudían.

-Buenas noches señoras y señores, es un placer tenerlos a todos presentes en este día tan especial para mi y también para mi padre que se encuentra ahora en un lugar mejor. Quiero que sepan lo importante que es esta empresa para mi, mi padre desde que era pequeña me enseño la importancia de sembrar sueños y trabajar para hacerlos realidad.

La gente asentía y sonreía.

-Es así como llegué a la conclusión que daría mi alma por conservar aquello que fue mi sueño desde niña como el sueño de mi padre. Esta empresa, se que muchos saben la clausula que hay para tomar posesión de ella. Y quiero que sepan que he cancelado mi compromiso con Naruto Uzumaki.

En ese momento el salón estalló en murmullos.

-Quiero que todos los socios y accionistas sepan, que he dado mi alma y empeño en mantener la empresa adelante yo sola, no necesito un hombre a mi lado cuando yo Sakura Haruno después de la muerte de mi padre he sabido sobrellevar las riendas de la empresa Haruno's Fashion. Y haré lo que sea por que siga siendo asó.

-Muy lindo discuso señorita Haruno- Se escucho una voz potente desde atrás del salón, Orochimaru hizo presencia con su caminar elegante y voz escalofriante

La gente estaba en completo desencaje y murmuraba confusa.

-Pero siento decirle que aunque esas hermosas palabras lleguen al corazón de muchos no ayudaran a quedarse con la empresa que por legalidad pasa a manos de mi sobrino, Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke

-Estas equivocado tío

Sakura volteó al lado izquierdo del salón, Sasuke entró con su impactante físico, haciendo fijar todas las miradas del salón en el, llevaba un traje negro, su perfecto rostro y cabello rebelde lo hacían ver como una estrella de cine.

-Que dices Sasuke-Dijo nervioso Orochimaru

-Como lo oyes tío, te equivocas, renuncio al puesto que se me otorga en la empresa Haruno, yo Sasuke Uchiha estoy mas que convencido que Sakura Haruno es una mujer brillante, independiente, profesional y mejor capacitada para el puesto de presidente. Lo siento tío pero es mi ultima palabra.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió del lugar mientras Orochimaru salía corriendo detrás de el.

Sakura estaba paralizada en la tarima, y de pronto todo el mundo alzó las copas de champagne y empezaron a gritar.

"¡Por Sakura!"

La pelirosa sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, aunque sabía que aun faltaba el juicio del día siguiente, las palabras de Sasuke la habían hecho sentir mas ganadora que nunca, alzó su copa y brindó con las demás personas en el salón, pero luego de eso solo se le venía algo a su mente. Sasuke

Sakura salió del salón tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, de pronto escucho una voz en una de las habitaciones.

-Sasuke era lo que tu padre quería, estas hechando todo por la borda

-No tío, es lo que tu quieres, lo siento mucho, pero quiero que Sakura tome el puesto, se lo merece.

-Eres un tonto niño enamorado, esa mujer te embrujo para que perdieras el rumbo.

-BASTA-gritó furioso Sasuke

-Bien-Dijo Orochimaru saliendo del la habitación tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura detrás de la puerta.

La pelirosa sentía el corazón en la boca, pero debía tomar aire y entrar en aquella habitación.

-Sasuke

-Sakura….

Sakura corrió hasta el moreno y se lanzo a su pecho, Sasuke la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Siento mucho lo que dije aquel dia en mi apartamento- Dijo Sasuke

Sakura subió la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto adoraba, acerco su rostro posando sus labios en aquellos finos labios de Sasuke, poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad, y de pronto la pasión se había desbordado en ellos. Sakura pasaban sus manos entre los cabellos de Sasuke desordenándoselos mientras este paseaba sus masculinas manos por el fino cuerpo de la pelirosa.

Las respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse conforme el aire faltaba entre todos aquellos besos que se daban.

Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura robándole algunos gemidos. Sakura desato la corbata y desabotonó los primero botones de la elegante camisa del Uchiha presenciando asi el hermoso pecho del moreno. Sasuke besaba ahora el nacimiento de los pechos de Sakura, la pelirosa sentía que se desmayaría ante el contacto, cada beso y caricia parecía quemarle la piel.

De pronto Sasuke paró.

-No es el lugar Sakura- Dijo con la voz entrecortada

Sakura se dio cuenta que ahí podía entrar cualquier persona fácilmente, pero el deseo los había embriagado de tal manera que se olvido como llegó ahí.

Se deseaban desde el primer momento que se vieron, y necesitaban consumir su amor o morirían si tardaban un día mas.

-Vamos a mi apartamento.

-Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías- Dijo Sasuke con una picara y hermosa sonrisa que hizo temblar las piernas de Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de aquel lugar algo mas despeinados y con sus trajes desajustado aguantando sus ganas para un lugar mas privado donde puedan hacer todo lo que llevaban imaginándose desde hacia tanto tiempo

0000000000000000000000000000 Fin del Cap 

Siento mucho el retraso, juro que me había desconectado de este fic, le tengo mucho aprecio me gusta mucho, y trataba de buscar la mejor manera de continuarlo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero dar lo mejor en cada capítulo, **si quieren Lemon pídanmelo nunca he escrito lemon pero podría intentarlo, quizás uno leve no tan intenso, pero por ustedes lo haría hehe** si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o sugerencia me encantaría leerla, besos Feliz Navidad!!! ^^


	8. Sasuke de villano a principe

**Hola, antes que nada gracias por sus reviews a lo largo del fic, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero lo difruten, está hecho con amor.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemon, vocabulario aduto, estas bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Parejas: SasuSaku y NaruHinta**

**-"Pensamientos"**

**- Sasuke es hermoso- dialogo**

**--------------- cambio de escena**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo 8**

**Final**

**SasukeUchiha. De Villano a Príncipe Azul.**

El camino hacia el apartamento se hacía cada vez más largo en aquella limosina, el trafico no estaba de su lado, y sin evitarlo debían matar las ganas de alguna forma así que llevaban todo el trayecto devorándose los labios, no podían hacer nada más porque sería muy evidente, no tendrían delicadeza, y sabían que los gemidos se podrían oír por toda la ciudad, por lo que Sakura y Sasuke se limitaron a explorar sus labios, los cuales parecían haber sido creados con el fin de encontrarse.

-Señorita Haruno, joven Uchiha hemos llegado…- Dijo la voz del chofer- "al fin"-pensó.

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos saliendo del lujoso vehículo tratando en vano de disimular su apuro.

El vigilante del edificio no pudo evitar soltar un risita ridicula al verlos desarreglados y con los labios algo hinchados.

-Buenas noches- Dijo la pareja llamando con urgencia el ascensor.

Las miradas entre ellos cada vez los excitaba mas, el simple hecho de verse los encendía.

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, aunque sabía que no había duda de que esta noche estaría con Sasuke, se sentía nerviosa al ser su primera vez. No se lo había dicho aun, pero no lo veía como un inconveniente, estaba segura que no amaría a nadie ni desearía entregar su cuerpo a nadie que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha, y estaba segura que el 99% de las mujeres del planeta estarían de acuerdo con ella.

Siempre había esperado el hombre indicado, y el momento preciso, Sasuke le había demostrado lo importante que era para el, sacrificando el puesto como presidente de una codiciada empresa a nivel mundial, a cambio de su amor. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke quien la recibió con un dulce beso.

El moreno se sentía en el paraíso, jamás pensó que llegaría a querer a alguien de aquella manera, Sakura en ese momento era su tesoro más preciado, era ahora un ser que el debía amar, respetar y proteger.

Sakura abrió torpemente la puerta mientras Sasuke besaba su cuello, la puerta se abrió y Sakura se volteó para que Sasuke en un hábil movimiento la alzara colocándola en su cintura, la pelirosa enrollo sus piernas en el.

Sus labios seguían en aquella danza de besos apasionados y placenteros, emitiendo descargas eléctricas y aquella opresión satisfactoria en el estomago que les decía que ese momento era sin duda uno de los momentos mas importantes de sus vidas.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura con rapidez a la recamara, y la recostó suave y delicadamente sobre la amplia cama en aquella lujosa recámara, reposando su masculino cuerpo sobre ella.

Sakura emitió un gemido ronco al sentir aquella opresión tan deliciosa. Comenzó a desabotonar una vez más la camisa del moreno quien la ayudo para así dejar su perfecto pecho desnudo, Sakura paso su mano sobre él casi como si lo que viera fuera irreal, era una piel firme y músculos trabajados. Sasuke bajo el cierre del vestido de la pelirosa con gran habilidad dejándola solo en sus ropas intimas.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleraba cada vez mas, aunque lo deseaba no evitaba sentirse nerviosa y algo aterrada. Sasuke pudo ver en aquellos ojos verdes que algo andaba mal y se detuvo.

-Sakura- Dijo con su preciosa voz masculina y sensual- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sasuke…si…es solo- La vergüenza la invadía, se sentía una tonta, inexperta, también tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente buena para Sasuke.

-Si no estás dispuesta, no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke nervioso de haberla intimidado o haber sido muy rudo.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en todo el tiempo que había logrado conocer a Sasuke nunca había escuchado aquel tono tierno y tan tranquilo.

-Sakura, solo quiero que sepas, que lo que hago, lo que estoy haciendo es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado hasta ahora, mi vida ha estado rodeada de mentiras, falsedad y egoísmo. En cambio tu eres todo lo contrario, eres pura, sincera y honesta, no tienes miedo a mostrarte tal y como eres, lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño, Sakura…yo…nunca había sentido esto por alguien, yo creo, no, yo te amo-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera le importaba parecer un idiota cursi, era Sakura, con ella era la única que se sentía sin ataduras ni miedo a expresarse.

El corazón de Sakura se paralizó por un momento literalmente, parecía estar metida en alguna especie de dimensión desconocida, era demasiado, cuerpo perfecto, voz soñada, sexy, inteligente, misterioso, tierno, excelente besando, y ahora estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de su príncipe una 3 veces mejor de lo que era (como si fuera posible ser más perfecto), si antes estaba segura, ahora lo estaba mucho mas.

-Sasuke, no dudo de ti, no dudo de lo que estamos haciendo, simplemente…la cosa es…esta…esta es mi primera vez.-Dijo sonrojándose a tal punto que parecía la luz roja de un semáforo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos y un segundo después le dedico su perfecta sonrisa en aquellos labios finos.- Con más razón te pido que lo pienses, el solo hecho de saber ese detalle te hace aun más pura y valiosa, y si soy yo aquel que te va a hacer mujer…pues pobre de mí.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo ahora con la voz algo mas altanera. Como la de costumbre cuando estaba a punto de pelear con Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada- Pobre de mí, porque eso me llevara a amarte aun mas, y no sé si un simple cuerpo humano pueda soportar tanto amor- Dijo para luego tomar las manos de la pelirosa entre las suyas y rozar sus labios con un dulce beso.

Sakura sintió desfallecer, Sasuke era…Romeo…NO Sasuke era mejor que Romeo, era real y justo el príncipe que siempre soñó.

-Pues eso tendremos que averiguarlo- Dijo Sakura sin poder decir nada más para luego halar a Sasuke hacia ella colocándolo nuevamente sobre su cuerpo.

El moreno comenzó a besarla suavemente en cada minúscula parte del cuerpo de la pelirosa, explorándolo, memorizándolo, solo en caso de que fuera un sueño, robando con cada beso un suave gemido de la pelirosa. Con cuidado se poso en sus labios de nuevo siendo recibido con un beso lleno de pasión, Sasuke se excitó aun más y Sakura sintió su hombría encima de ella, sin poder evitarlo los deseos de sentirlo dentro fueron incontrolables.

Sasuke también necesitaba hacerla suya, con cuidado quitó la pieza que cubría los perfectos pechos de Sakura, no montañas, no aceitunas eran dos hermosos pechos redondos que Sasuke llevo hacia su boca saboreándolos llevando a Sakura hacia las nubes con cada momento que pasaba su húmeda lengua haciendo círculos, ochos y quien sabe que mas, era un bendito experto.

Sakura no aguantaba tanto placer se sentía humeda en su parte mas intima, las oleadas de placer la hicieron aferrarse a la espalda del moreno, quien con un delicado movimiento retiró la ultima prenda en el cuerpo de Sakura, la recostó suavemente, quitándose el también la ultima prenda, quedando así ambos desnudos, le dio otro beso en los labios.

Sasuke abrió las piernas de la pelirosa, acariciándolas con suavidad, mientras Sakura parecía desfallecer con cada caricia. Poco a poco fue entrando, con cuidado y alerta a cada momento en que Sakura hacia una mueca de dolor, o gemía de manera alarmante, poco a poco la pelirosa iba sintiendo mas y mas placer, el dolor se iba disminuyendo conforme Sasuke iba aumentando las embestidas y la intensidad.

De pronto Sakura comenzó a pedir mas, y el moreno también necesitaba estar mas dentro, ambos empezaron a moverse mas rápido en conjunto, estaban compenetrados como un solo cuerpo, habían nacido el uno para el otro. Sasuke estaba llegando al climax, sus movimientos se aceleraban con la ayuda de la voz de Sakura gimiendo su nombre, era una melodía gloriosa, de pronto el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó, y el de el también llegó al orgasmo, sintiendo un placer que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra mujer en toda su vida. Sakura ahora le pertenecía, era suya, ella se había entregado a el, y el ahora le pertenecía tanto como ella a el.

Se quedó tendido sobre ella, aun dentro, recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas se iban relajando cada segundo, Sasuke se coloco a su lado. Sakura brillaba con su piel palida llena de sudor, estaba resplandeciente, casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Posó sus ojos jades en aquellos ojos finos negros y profundos.

-Sasuke…Te amo…

* * *

-Naruto-Kun…

Un rubio gruñía entre unas sabanas blancas.

-Naruto-Kun…despierta…

-Hinata- Dijo finalmente el rubio embozando su sonrisa al ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba al despertar- Me alegra saber que esto será asi para siempre.

Hinata se ruborizó-Debemos arreglarnos, hoy es el día del juicio, debemos apoyar a Sakura.

-Claro cariño…

Naruto se paró con pesadez, fue al baño y se dio una dicha que lo despertó completamente.

Hinata se encontraba arreglando algunos papeles que había dejado Naruto sobre su mesita de noche, cuando se cayó algo bastante llamativo.

El rubio salió con una pequeña toalla en su cintura mostrando su hermoso cuerpo húmedo. Al ver lo que Hinata sostenía en las manos abrió los ojos con algo de terror.

-Esto es….

-Hinata se supone que no debías ver eso…

-Naruto-kun….

* * *

La mañana siguiente después de aquella noche apasionada ambos se levantaron temprano para tomar una ducha juntos, y bueno para aprovechar nuevamente de un rapidito para empezar bien el día olvidando lo adoloridos que estaban por toda la accion.

Sakura se sentía en la cima de la felicidad, Sasuke iría con ella a dar la cara en la corte, y se retiraría oficialmente a la candidatura para el puesto de presidente, quedando Sakura como única heredera.

Llegaron tomados de la mano a la corte, atrayendo la mirada de muchas personas. Los abogados de la pelirosa parecían mas sorprendidos, Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios y se sentó.

-Señorita Haruno se supone que el es, bueno, el es…su enemigo.-Dijo uno de sus mas leales abogados.

Sakura sonrió ante la ironía de cómo había terminado el villano de su historia convirtiéndose en el príncipe azul.

-No se preocupen, tengo todo calculado.

-SAKURA!!!!-gritó una voz bastante familiar para Sakura

-Hinata!!!!

La pelirosa abrazo con cariño a su mejor amiga, quien se veía radiante, mas atrás llenó el apuesto rubio que una vez estuvo comprometido con ella.

-Naruto- Dijo Sakura con cariño.

-Hola Sakura- Naruto embozo su ancha sonrisa y la abrazo

-¿Cómo les va?- preguntó Sakura sin poder aguantar la emoción de verlos tan feliz

Naruto y Hinata se miraron de una manera complice.

-¡Nos vamos a las Vegas!!!-Soltó Hinata con emoción

Sakura y ellas se abrazaron diciendo cosas inentendibles por 10 segundos

-Los descubri esta mañana, Naruto no es nada organizado y bueno…

-Si quería que fuera una sorpresa pero ustedes las mujeres…y el orden…nos vamos en unas horas…

-Ya m imagino como terminara esto- Dijo Sakura pícaramente señalando el dedo nupcial en Hinata quien se sonrojó violentamente.

-Amiga como están las cosas…con… Sasuke…

Sakura sin poder evitarlo sonrió de manera cursi y tonta.

-Ohhh….-Dijeron al uniso Hinata y Naruto.

-Ya puedo imaginarme donde va a terminar esto- Dijo de manera complice Naruto

Sakura les sonrió, estaba feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta en elegir la felicidad de sus amigos sobre la de ella misma.

-Empieza la sesión.

La gente que estaba sentada se puso de pies ante la presencia del juez, un señor mayor de aspecto temible.

Hicieron jurar ante la biblia.

-Bien abogados defensores de la señorita Haruno prosigan- Dijo el juez con una voz gruesa y estricta.

-Su señoría, hemos hecho un estudio de ventas mientras la señorita Haruno ha estado dirigiendo la empresa durante las ultimas semanas, las cuales se han incrementado de una manera notable con respecto a anteriores años. También tenemos testigos de la empresa para justificar la estadía de Haruno en la empresa.

-Joven Ikari, no se supone que la clausula pautada para hoy es referida a otro punto completamente distinto al que me estas atestiguando.

Ikari comenzó a sudar- Si su señoría pe…

-Permiso para hablar su señoría- Salto el abogado de Sasuke

-Prosiga.

-Mi cliente quisiera testificar algo.

-Adelante- Dijo el juez mirando fijamente a Sasuke que se levanto de su asiento con elegancia y porte.

-Su señoría, yo Sasuke Uchiha, he sido testigo del impecable trabajo de la señorita Haruno mientras he estado en la empresa. Ademas yo Sasuke Uchiha como candidato a la presidencia de las empresas Haruno renuncio a todo poder que se me otorga, y propongo a Sakura Haruno como dueña absoluta y presidente de la empresa de su familia, obviando cualquier clausula nupcial hecha con anterioridad.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, hasta llegar a un bullicio que molesto al juez.

-ORDEN- Gritó- ¿Está completamente seguro Sasuke Uchiha?

-Completamente- Dijo el moreno volteando a ver a Sakura quien le devolvió la misma mirada de amor y devoción.

-Bien, de acuerdo con las encuestas a los empleados de la empresa, los record de ventas, renuncia de Sasuke Uchiha y presencia constante de Sakura Haruno, sin contar con que es una clausula hecha en años mas discriminantes contra el sexo femenino que en estos días, la empresa Haruno estará en buena manos con la heredera de sangre Sakura Haruno sin un marido a su lado, Sakura Haruno toma el puesto desde hoy como directora de Haruno's Fashion Company.

La gente se levantó a felicitar a Sakura que tenía el corazón oprimido de la emoción, comenzó a decir gracias a todos y dar abrazos a sus amigos hasta que Sasuke llegó a ella, plantándole un beso apasionado que se volvió un espectáculo para las personas presentes, muchas de ellas trabajadores y socios de la empresa quienes comenzaron a aplaudir.

Despues de la algarabía, y de haberse despedido de sus amigos, quienes probablemente regresarían con un video ebrios de cómo se casaron en las vegas (el cual moría de ganar por ver) comenzó a caminar con su príncipe Sasuke por las calles que tanto amaba de Tokyo.

-Ganaste- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa picara.

-Siempre gano- Dijo Sakura sonriendo de igual forma

-Recuerda que fue gracias a mí- Dijo el moreno

-Y a mí, sino fuera tan encantadora entonces no te hubieras enamorado perdidamente de mi como para dejar la empresa.

-Asi que lo planeaste todo- Dijo Sasuke en tono divertido.

-Si supieras que no, pensé en envenenarte, dispararte, lanzarte de una ventana pero jamás enamorarte.

Sasuke sonrió anchamente- Graciosa muy graciosa descartaste la mas sencilla.

-Bueno Sasuke Uchiha tu también utilizaste técnicas despiadadas de seducción.

-No tuve que hacer mucho, es algo natural.

Sakura lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia sus labios de manera sensual.

-Por cierto… ¿Todavía buscas esposo?-Preguntó Sasuke algo atontado después del beso.

-No más bodas por ahora por favor- Dijo Sakura algo asustada de la palabra.

-Ok…esperemos una semana- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y alzando a Sakura en su cintura para que ambos se fundieran en un beso que marcaría el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos hasta que **una empresa **los separe, digo la muerte los separe.

**Fin**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siguieron este fic hasta el final, les agradezco de corazón sus lindos reviews que me dieron la fuerza de terminarlo aunque estuviera sin inspiración ustedes me inspiraron, espero les haya gustado y que no haya sido decepcionante, yo estoy bastante satisfecha, espero el Lemon les haya gustado, se que no fue nada heavy pero soy novata es mi primera escena de Lemon, espero con ansias sus comentarios, un beso, se les quiere!!! **


End file.
